My Job Sucks, but I Love it
by KakiTenshi
Summary: The boys came into town for a job with a help of a local. Now Dr. Spencer Reid has to deal with a new addiction, along with a new case that seems more closer to the dark side. Will the boys be able to help Reid, or will they not get there in time? Look into the stories of our favourite doctor trying to survive Unbeta'd
1. Darkness Never Goes Away

**Author's Note: I got this idea when I was reading a variety of SuperMind fics, so if this sounds familiar it is totally unintentional and I will give you credit for your work and try to apologize in every language I know (and I know "I'm sorry" in about 7 different languages at this point in time. Though I'm not sure I can spell them all correctly…) **

**Reid (and probably everyone else) is totally OOC, but as much as I love the genius I can't seem to get him right. So, please do enjoy this fic.**

* * *

**Darkness Never Goes Away**

I woke up early that morning to get to work, 6:30 or so to make it in time for my 9:00 clock in. I had to leave the apartment by 8:30 or I'd be late, or I'd be suspected I was on drugs again. I wasn't, well not exactly; it wasn't even my fault to begin with.

Oh my manners, I completely forgot to tell you my name. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI profiler and a secret confidential agent against the "things that go bump at night."

Now why would an agent of the FBI, who sees serial killers most days of his life, believe in mythical creatures that kill people at night? Because I've been trained to fight them since I was small. I've lived in a world where if you weren't teaching the mind you were teaching muscles. Plus, why else would anyone want to learn to speak, read and write Latin?

There are others out there that do much more good in the department of fighting the shadows then me, but I do what I can. What usually happens is that I go and tell Bobby about a supernatural sighting I find in JJ's files and get someone to go there before the agency does. More times than not I steal the file, putting it back if it turns out to be a dead end.

The Winchester brothers are another reason why people call me a genius, they (more often times than not) would call me up in the middle of the night for a bible passage, to get some research done (which is ten times easier now with Garcia around), or a new pair of eyes on their scenes. I've seen way too much darkness in my life, but I've been able to live through it.

Maybe that's why I couldn't care less that I was doing my morning training drills and detoxing on demon blood. I'm use to crazy being part of my life, and I'll be damned if it miraculously changes now. Personally I think the Winchester luck has rubbed off on me, luckily not on the field of my day job. But the adrenaline rush of the last hunt is coming back, attempting to keep the substance away. I've heard from Sam what happens to the body when it happens, worse than the dilaudid that I got off of.

Now why am I detoxing demon blood? Well because that sulfuric bastard just didn't know when to quit when I was fighting one during hand to hand combat a couple of nights ago. I managed to cut its arm before she flipped me on my back. A couple of blood droplets fell into my mouth. No big deal right?

You try saying that when you're trapped in Bobby's panic room.

Sam and Dean said most of it was out of my system and that I could go back to work whenever I wanted to. I was just lucky that we didn't have a case or else it would be suspicious that I randomly took time off for R&R when I could have booked it off two weeks ago.

They owe me big time for this one; it was too close to home for me not to join them. But everything was pointing to shape shifter; we packed tons of silver for it. Which in retrospect wasn't a bad idea, just for the wrong reasons. I was lucky that I keep my angel blade that the boys gave me in my boot at all times, or I would surely be killed.

Morning drills, shower, coffee, and getting dressed; I quickly looked at the time. 8:15. Sweet, I guess it's time to leave; now which book shall I bring with me? Dante, which should indulge me for the day. I grabbed my bag, quickly checking over the permanent objects. Salt? Check. Blessed object? Check. Blessed Metal? Check. Dead man's Blood? Check. Clip of silver bullets for my gun? Check. Iron Knuckles? Check. Okay that should be everything; now for their hiding spots in my bag, good.

I left my apartment behind, double checking salt lines and walking to the subway station. As much as I trust the Winchester's judgement I don't think I should drive to work today. The ride was boring, the only source of entertainment being my book that I had already read. Having a memory like mine, I could already cite a translation of the words on the pages without having to look at them. When I reached my stop I left to venture through the crowd around me. Withdrawal symptoms were already coming back.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I arrived to work around 9:02 which by normal people standards would be fine, my friends? Not a chance.

"Hey there Pretty Boy. Where have you been for the past two days?" Morgan's flare began. I had to hide my smile to that; after living in a hell hole for two days normalcy was appreciated.

"I thought I caught the pertussis infection. It comes from the bacteria Bordetella pertussis. It mainly occurs in smaller kids but I never got immunized when I was a kid so I figured it could be that."

"Wait, why didn't you get immunized?" JJ asked.

"Well because of my mom's condition. She doesn't like doctors. Anyway I thought I had a cold last week but it got worse. My cough became dry and I was having coughing fits lasting as long as 1 minute and 23 seconds. Not to mention the vomiting. I didn't want Henry or even Jack to get it because it is highly contagious."

"Thanks Reid." JJ said.

Hotchner's head came out of his office. "We have a case." He said, jerking his head toward the bullpen.

"It never last long." Prentiss commented.

* * *

"Are you okay Reid? Rossi asked complete concern plastered on his face. Leaking down from his highbrow, and pouring out of his voice.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Your hands are shaking."

"Oh, well I guess I'm nervous because I still might have a bit of the infection. I don't want to be the reason Henry or Jack get sick."

Rossi nodded as we entered the bullpen. Only the two of us went to quickly grab a coffee before the briefing on another mundane case.

"This is the first victim in Durham, North Carolina. Her name was Khadija Burham. She was found dead in her backyard from what looks like a wild animal attack. The coroner has yet to determine if the animal or other causes were what killed her."

"It says here that sulfur was found around the house?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, all the scenes have sulfur somewhere in the area."

"What about the second victim?" I asked, trying and hoping to keep my mind away from the supernatural. I needed to keep my friend safe from the creatures that go bump. Plus there wasn't enough evidence.

"Second victim Ajay Trueman was found in his basement with multiple serrations and stab wound all over his body." JJ continued.

"It says here that his left ring finger was missing, was the man married?"

JJ, along with the rest of the team looked at me weirdly. "I don't see how him being married would be any reason to cut off his ring finger." Hotch question. I gulped; I really need to be more careful with my wording.

"Not if he was, but wasn't. In some medieval cultures they removed said finger as torture to show to participant what it is they are losing. After the torture is over the participant would lose his life."

"Well then he fit the bill sweet cheeks, that man was single. Not even a girlfriend from what I have gathered." Garcia answered, perky as always.

"And the last victim John Pierce was found in a bathroom of his hotel room. He was visiting from Virginia. The sulfur in his room was found on the bed" JJ finished.

"How was he killed?" Morgan asked.

"It says here he died from his throat being lit." Rossi said.

"This unsub is all over the map with method but besides the sulfur the scenes are very clean." Morgan stated.

"I'm with Morgan, Hotch. They have to have done this before." Prentiss agreed.

"Were there any animal hairs in Khadija's backyard? It says here that she didn't have any pets so they didn't have to worry about unknown or foreign DNA."

"Not a trace, why Reid?" Rossi asked.

"That seems too clean for me. How can someone pick up small hairs on an animal they don't know is shedding?"

"Reid's right. It's like it's a ghost is committing these murders." If only they knew. "Wheels up in 30. Oh and Garcia, you're coming with us. They've been having electrical failures and I don't want to lose contact with you."

"Yes sir."

Electrical failures, animal-like and painful death? This is like a demon picking up some souls, a very likely possibility.

Everyone started to leave the bullpen to grab their go-bag. I quickly stopped Garcia before she left. "I need to look at something. So far no one has been able to connect the victims. I can't see the victimlogy either, but I was wondering if you could."

"Anything specific genius?"

"Could you see if any miracle-like events happened to them in the past 10 years?"

"That's a tall order Doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "You love a challenge."

"Touché"

* * *

"Okay let's start with victimlogy, any ideas?" Rossi began, trying to start them on a biggest problem.

"There's no real overlap in their history. All of them come from same different types of families; poor and middle class. Nothing overlaps. None of them were even born in the same area; all of them expect Khadija moved to where they live now." Prentiss pressed.

"That's where you are wrong. I looked into that thing you asked me to Reid, I haven't checked Mr. Peirce's records yet but almost ten years to the exact date of their murders the other two had tremendous luck. Ajay miraculously was cured of cancer, he was told he was going to die in three months and there was nothing they could do. He didn't even get treatment, just bam instantly cured. Khadija had won an extensive amount of money in three casinos in Vegas, that's how she went from poor to rich." Garcia reported. "I will still check John's records but that's what I have right now."

Hotch nodded to her and looked at me. "Why did you assume this Reid?"

I looked at my team in disbelief; I just wanted to make sure this wasn't there field of work before moving solely on the supernatural route. Even this didn't help much, I just needed to make sure no one else had made deals in town and we could leave. Plus salt and burning the bodies would also be nice. "I figured it was something personal, the over kill on the second victim proved that. But the last one seemed rushed; it would take approximately 15 minutes for any animal to mutilate a body like Ms. Burham and the over kill of Trueman's body suggests at least 20 minutes were placed in effort for his death." I took a breathe to look around the room. "I figured it wouldn't be something we would normally look for, that seemed to be a good idea. It wasn't like I was dead certain but it was a good possibility."

The team looked convinced as we continued to discuss the case when suddenly my phone went off. After looking at the name on the screen I looked up at the team. "I need to take this." Hotch nodded as Morgan shifted to get a better hearing radius on my call, even Prentiss was trying to eavesdrop. "Guys, a little privacy?" I heard Rossi laugh and the group continued to talk.

"Hello? This is Dr. Reid."

"**Damn you're working?" **Sam's voice bounced into my ear.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"**I think we found something in North Carolina, Cas says that there's an abnormally high death rate in some of the northern towns."**

"That's a quite interesting book. Do you mind if I borrow it?"

"**Wow, you're team must be close by. Where are you guys heading anyway? We could use you're help with this." **Dean's voice in the background grunted.** "Yeah right Dean, we don't even know how to get into the archive without having some alarm bells ringing. We need his help."**

"Well I'm going to be in Durham if you want to drop it off. I'll text you the hotel we'll be staying at." I saw Hotchner look over at the talk of our hotel. "When I have time off of course."

"**Okay so you're going to be in North Carolina. This is just getting worse; do you think you could find a way to leave your case?"**

"I'll see if we can meet up instead, I'll ask my boss. One second." I removed my phone from my face, placing my hand over the speaker. "Hotch, do you think I can have a couple hours off to talk to my friends. There heading our way and I haven't seen them since college."

"I don't think that will be a problem, when do you think they'll be in?"

"I'll ask." I quickly place the phone back on my ear. "How fast can you get here?"

"**Since we are already on our way? I'd say two hours." **A mini conversion in the back ground. **"Dean says two hours at most, he's trying to beat his record for one and a half."** I laughed at that. Of course he was.

"Hotch, they say about two hours."

"Okay after we check out the crime scenes you can go."

"Thanks." I turned back to the phone. "I'm good to go. When and where?"

"**I'll text you all the questions we want to ask the families, and a diner close to your hotel. Text us that."**

"You got it." I close the phone and quickly texted them the address of the hotel. A few seconds later I received their questions and went to sit down.

"Okay we are about to land so Prentiss and I will go check out the crime scenes and Reid and Rossi should talk to the victims loved ones. Morgan you go to the coroner's office to see if he has finished the first victims report. JJ try and keep the media out of this as much as possible. I don't want this to leak, I feel like this is one of the things we should keep to ourselves." I had to force back the smile of that last comment. _You don't even know._

* * *

We arrived to the first crime scene where Khadija's parents were waiting outside her house, tear stained faces. Rossi and I walked over to them when I heard the obnoxious dog barking.

"How long has the dog been barking like that?" I looked over at the CSI agent.

"Khadija always said that the dog never barked, maybe once or twice when it was scared but not like this." Her mother answered, not knowing the question was not for her.

"I'm sorry madam, my partner here Dr. Reid was talking to the agent over-looking the evidence. My name is Agent Rossi and we are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit, we would like to ask you some questions."

"Of course sir, we'll help in any way that we can." The man replied.

"That's great, let's go somewhere we can talk." The parents walked towards the porch bench, Rossi followed looked over at an agent.

"Can we get some chairs?" I asked, walking over and leaning on the railing. Looking down on the parent, I rummaged through my brain. Which questions should I start with? "Sir, did you know if Khadija had any enemies?"

The man shook his head. "Everyone loved her, often gave her money to borrow if she needed it. Awfully strange though, no one wanted to associate with her until ten years ago."

"After she won that money?" Rossi asked.

"No about a month before." The mother interjected. "It was her friend Sally that convinced her to go to Las Vegas."

"Do you have Sally's information?" Rossi asked. "Might be helpful is we talked to some of her close friends."

"We don't have it, but she kept all her contacts in her phone." Her mother answered

"Was she acting paranoid lately, double checking her surrounding? Frightened maybe?"

"No Agent Reid, she didn't. Though we haven't talked to her in about a month." Her father sobbed. "Who could do this?"

"Someone sadistic." Or not even human.

"Does Khadija have a home security system or video cameras?" I quickly asked before Rossi left.

"Yeah, we checked the tapes but all we got was snow. The electrical failure affected her system."

"That is probably how the unsub got in."

"Thank you for your time. Here's my card if you have anything to add." I quickly dismissed them.

"You sure you're okay Reid? You seem different than usual."

"I've never felt better." I lied, rushing past him so he couldn't completely profile me. What I forgot was that we had to go to the other families together.


	2. Keeping 'Civilians' Away

**Keeping 'Civilians' Away**

The ride to and from all the houses were quiet, only needed words were spoken. Rossi went along with all of my weird questions, like they were actually protocol and I'm quite happy about that.

But now here I am; in a car parked on the side of the road with Rossi looking like he wants to talk about it. "What's going on with you Reid? You're scaring me."

I wish I had Dean's mentality, internally or externally swearing like a sailor or even finding an effective way to void the question. But I couldn't effectively do either of these things in this situation, still I attempted the latter. "What are you talking about Rossi?"

"Don't try that with me Reid. What's with all these weird questions? With your behaviour recently something is wrong. Is there something with this case I'm not seeing?"

"Look, this case sounds like familiar lore to me. I feel like if I can figure out what story it comes from then it might help with the profile."

"And those questions are helping?"

"More than the standard ones."

"That's all? There's nothing else?"

"Yes Rossi, that's all."

"Okay." He started the car. I could tell the gears were working in his head, trying to figure out what I wasn't telling him. There's no way they are getting involved in this. I will not let civilians go out attempting this job.

* * *

The area we had to work in was in organized chaos, nothing connected that a regular person could perceive. However only the death shots bothered me.

I began feeling for the angel blade in my boot. The handle caught with my heel; okay I had means now we need to find the target.

An officer ran into the room suddenly. "Guys a strange man from Stanford wearing an overcoat would like to speak with you."

"Did he give a name?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe him. Sound made up."

"Tell us what it is." Morgan sounded stressed.

"Castiel, no last name."

"Like the Angel of Thursday?" Rossi questioned.

"I'll go talk to him." I stood up, heading toward the door.

"Take Prentiss with you. " Hotch ordered.

"I don't think that's necessary Hotch." I stated, turning around. "I can handle myself."

"Fine and you can see your friends after."

"Thank you." I turned toward the front of the station finding Sam smiling with a trench coat on. Of course he was impersonating Cas.

"Hey, glad you got my message."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the lady. "Tell Agent Hotchner that I left and will be back-" I looked at my watch quickly. "-around 4:30"

The woman nodded, glancing when my team was staying. No words necessary.

"Let's go Castiel, somewhere more private."

* * *

We met Dean at the diner we previously stated and beside him was a man in a suit looking rather lost. Sam passed him the trench coat.

"Cas meet Spencer. Spence this is Castiel." Sam introduced.

It made sense; he was clearly described to me by Dean numerous times. Nth time too many, but I won't admit that to anyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you. How was the ride over?"

Cas just stared at me. "I came here on my own."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, Cas likes popping everywhere and scaring people."

"Could you not do that by my team?" They don't know about this."

"Good, then we better figure out what's doing this. Samantha over here hasn't come up with anything." Dean jabbed his thumb at his brother who just glared at him.

"But Dean, Sam isn't a girl." Castiel's head tilted to the left, curious wonder on his face.

"Yes Cas, I'm not a girl." Sam stated in a dull monotone voice. They've definitely done this before.

"I think I know what's going on, demons." I looked at the brother before I continued. "The first victim was mauled by an animal, but there were no traces of animal being there. Plus the neighbour's clam dog was barking at the slightest movement."

"And you think demon because?" Sam seemed indifferent to my findings.

"Well hellhounds for that one, but I heard how demons torture in hell. The second kill was an exact copy." I stared into Dean's eyes incredulously. "The last victim only had its throat cut, but it fits the pattern of this demon."

"What pattern?" Dean piped, curious on my find.

"I had my tech search for 'miracles' in the lives of the victims. All of them died approximately 10 years after these miracles."

"Cross roads." The brothers stated. Cas nodded, and then stared off into space.

"Even if you are right, the demon isn't in the area. Or at least I can't find it." Cas spoke, clearly certain of his answer. I guess angels could find demon easier.

"Well if that isn't peachy keen." Dean snarled. "It's probably nabbing more souls."

My phone went off.

"Well work is calling, I'm assuming." Sam smiled. I looked at my phone and nodded. "Better answer that then." Another nod.

"Hey JJ, did you guys find something?"

"**Spence we're about to deliver the profile. Can you come back now? I know it's before 4."** JJ's time was worried. Did something happen?

"I can but I don't think you guys need me. My talk with Castiel brought some questions to surface and I want to check them out before I get back. GO ahead and give the preliminary profile though."

JJ huffed in the back. **"Are you okay Spencer? You seem far away lately."** Concern, why did she always need to sound concerned.

"Yes JJ, I'm fine." I internally sighed.

"**Spence, don't do this. Don't lie to me, are you using?"**

"What? No, I'm clean JJ. I have been for a long time." I started freaking out, were the withdrawal sign that noticeable?

"**I want to believe you Spence, but there's something going on you're not telling us."**

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets. I'm not an exception." I quickly hung up looking at my knowing brethren.

Sam and Dean looked at me like they saw a ghost. Wait was there a ghost? I quickly looked for one, nothing; no visual signs. When my eyes came back the look still remained. "You're clean of what Penpen." Dean asked. Damn that nickname.

"It was a while ago, during a case in Atlanta, GA. The unsub Tobias Hankel had kidnapped me and had given me Dilaudid when his other personalities had abused me. I became quite addicted to it." I looked down at my hands. "Demon blood isn't the first drug I had to quit 'cold turkey'"

"Spencer why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "We could have helped you through it."

"I didn't want you to worry; if my team weren't profilers then they wouldn't have known."

"Dean, I think we should get back to the pressing issues at hand." Castiel said, cutting Dean off with what I would guess as a snarky 'You're not me' comment. Damn hypocrite.

"Yes, please." I said, going to my next point about the case. "I could probably can get all 'miracles' in the northern part of state and we can go from there."

"I don't want to rely on your team Penpen." Dean pushed. "The farther they are on this then the better it is for them not finding out. Civilians need to stay ignorant to this."

"What about that archive that we wanted to look at before Dean? Spence can get us in and with his reading abilities save us a ton of time looking through them."

"I can search the area for anything that is disturbing my powers; something is still not right about this area." Cas reported, disappearing with a whoosh of his 'wings'

"I still don't think you bringing us into a government building is a good idea. What if your boss finds out, won't you get fired?" Dean raised his concern. Yeah now you're the 'big brother' that you are so famous for.

"Sure Hotch would fire me, but if I say you guys are consultants then there isn't a problem. They'll see it as the FBI bending the rules to finish up a case. I've seen it done millions of times." Dean still didn't look convinced." If it will make you feel better I could also go in myself and open up the back door for you."

"Yes it would."

"Okay, we better go now. I need to be back at the station at 4:30. If I'm not I'm going to be lecture about drug use and I do not need that again. Especially since I'll be getting it from either Morgan or Rossi."

* * *

We managed to get into the archive without a hitch, the lady just nodded and handed me the key. I manage to smuggle the brothers in and we set out to work. It wasn't all that hard, just looking into the unexplained that occurred in the last ten years. Possible victims.

There were way too many possible victims on our list.

The fact that demons don't care about the type of deal that they make, it could be mundane like getting the job they wanted to having a million dollars. Maybe even more close to something on the extreme side, having a loved one being raised from the grave to getting rid of cancer altogether.

It was a pain to search through all these records of end of with barely anything when Sam called us over. "I think I have something." We rushed over to the book which Sam was sitting in front of. "There's an article of a man on his death bed 10 years ago, the article claims that he was attacked in Annapolis, Maryland by a bioweapon version of Anthrax; weren't you put on that case?"

"Yes, we were. The unsub Chad Brown wanted appreciation from the people he was rejected from. This caused him to melt down into a psychotic break when no one he cared about 'loved' him. He started using anthrax to kill people in places that symbolize rejection. After learning that anthrax was the weapon we found a scholar who's ideals were similar to his own and had the facilities to activate anthrax; Dr. Nichols. Knowing that Dr. Nichols wouldn't just let a strain of anthrax like this go wild, I searched for the antidote inside of his house; after I got exposed to the disease. We found it in his inhaler." I squinted my eyes, lost in the direction this was going. "All the people that survived lived because the antidote was administered quickly enough."

"That's what you would think, however this patient was cured at 2:15; which by my math is at least 3 hours and 45 minutes before the antidote was brought to the hospital. He could be our next target."

Dean nodded at the paper in front of him. "Out of all of them, this is the only one that couldn't be explained by anything else-" Suddenly the door slammed open and Morgan came in with Garcia trailing behind.

"I knew you'd come to a place with books Reid, but an archive? And in a section of unexplained things? You really need a break from the craziness that we deal with. Come on Pretty Boy, let's go."

"Morgan I thought I told you that I can handle myself. I'm not leaving until I have everything I need." I turned back to my stack of books, purposely not looking at the brothers.

Sam understood my train of thought, diversion so they can get out of there. Sure they weren't on the FBI most wanted list due to their 'being dead' title, but that didn't mean that people from my team wouldn't recognize them. Sam quickly grabbed Dean's arm, placing the book he was showing us into his bag and leaving the area. I waited, reading the useless books in front of me for 2 minutes and 54 seconds before looking up at the two agents. Garcia attempted a smile. "Do you need any help, maybe my databases could narrow down you're search."

"I'm okay Garcia."

"Reid, I don't understand why you keep everything that's bothering you to yourself until you burst. It's not healthy and you know that we are here for you." Morgan preached.

If this were Bobby or even the Winchesters I would probably give a snide remark of "was learned from the best on that one," but I couldn't do that to them. "It's just the way I cope. Why are you here anyways?"

Morgan shook his head before continuing. "JJ seemed upset after talking to you. Said you were acting even more mysterious then before; especially when you were using Dilaudid. Have you started using again?"

"Morgan, do I look like a drug addict to you? Have I seemed like I've been doing drugs in the last month? No, just because I start acting different doesn't mean I have randomly started using again; there are other more presented reasons that could have caused me to tip over. None in which I've been having, so please stop Morgan."

"Then why did you hang up the phone Reid."

Garcia glared at me when that happened. "You were not even ten minute drive from the station when she called. And you blew her off, she's been upset since and we just want to know why."

I didn't know what to say, these people on my team were civilians and I couldn't risk it. No, I will never risk them being hurt do to my family history. I cared for them too much, that's why I lie and even hung up the phone. But I couldn't tell them that, no they'd just keep questioning me until I was bare. They wouldn't believe me; send me to the sanitarium like my mother. Think Spencer, think.

"You guys are digging too deep. Can you please stop? I understand you are worried, I would be too but this problem is something you can't help me with." I gave them a weak smile and started to walk away when the lights began to flicker.

* * *

**Author's Note: heheheheheheheeeeee... i love writing cliffhangers :D -insert evil laugh-**

**When I started this fic I only orignally planned the Criminal Minds seasons in here, but when I got thinking about this chapter I finally decided when this should be for Supernatural. This is post Season 5 for Criminal Minds, none of Prentiss' back story is here and present and this will be the middle of season 5 for Supernatural. This is only because I really don't want Sam and Dean being chased by the FBI and I'm planning on using Gabes later somewhere :D**


	3. Demons Suck

**Demons Suck**

Crap, we need to get out of here before things get hairy. But how can I do that without raising suspicions? Morgan would definitely figure something else was going on if I started ushering them out. But what else could I do? If we stay then the whole secret is out of the bag. Damn it.

"Whoa, what's wrong with these lights?" Garcia looked confused as her head whipped from one side to another. "These buildings are put under generators so that this doesn't happen."

"It could be a simple malfunction." Morgan suggested. "But we should leave, just in case. Reid?"

"Yeah, let's go." I opened the door and ushered them out. I was on edge, but hidden under a fine tuned mask I had to create. The angel blade was in my hand ready to strike, the pounding of my heart could be heard in my ears. I was suddenly thirsty. "I have to go to the bathroom, do you mid waiting for me outside?" I quickly asked.

"Of course G man." Garcia grabbed Morgan's arm and ushered him out of the building.

Instead of heading to the bathroom I moved closer to where I thought the demon was. My head started pounding harder and harder with every step that I took. A man came through the door leisurely as my mind went blank, but the pounding continued. Black eyes were seen and I attacked, a flurry of movements that I didn't know I had. We ended up on the ground, me on top of him and I brought my angel blade down. I managed to cut his torso, before slitting his throat. His eyes faded off, black fading back into blue orbs and the urge took over. My lips were centimetres from the wound, just a movement of bending over.

"Spencer no!" a husky voice, later named as Dean, pulled me back. "You can't do that."

I snapped out of whatever brought me that close. "Thanks, I don't know what came over me."

Sam laughed at that. "I know what you mean, but at least you gawked the demon."

"Only time will tell." I wasn't sure that whatever I killed was the right one. "His eyes were black, so I can't be certain that this was him."

Dean nodded at my deduction. "Yeah black eyes don't usually make deals."

"We'll deal with that later; I got to go find Morgan and Garcia. I told them I was using the bathroom." The brother nodded and told me to meet them at their hotel later when the team was asleep before I ran off into the parking lot looking for my friends.

* * *

We got back to the station at 3:52 and I sent out to work, I needed to find this red eyes before another was attacked. Or before my team found out who the vessel was. It wasn't that I doubted my team, but the fact stands is they aren't hunters.

Demons don't hesitate when threatened; they go straight for the throat. I've only seen one demon try and talk its way out, and that was only because we were torturing him with holy water. My team would, they would go with 'logical' and try and talk with the unsub. They would end up with a bullet between their eyes, or a slit throat.

I was quite happy that I was looking at possible victims, seeing as I was really the only person that could weed through the puzzle. However I wasn't going to tell my team that.

"Need some help Reid?" Prentiss offered, shocked at the immense amount of paper skewered around me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Reid, you've been looking at those since you got back. Take a break at least."

"I've been able to decrease the list some, and I think it would be better if I got this done soon."

"Then let me help you."

"Prentiss, I'm fine. I've got a system that's working, I don't need-" my speech was cut off by the song 'Born to be Wild' bolting out of my phone. "What the-?" I looked at the screen, Dean. "I'm going to kill him." I muttered under my breathe, walking away from Emily. "I need to take this. I'll be back."

I heard Prentiss behind me, yelling to get my attention. I ignored her, I had more important things; like getting rid of this demon. "Hello?"

"**Hey, I think we found something in that book Sammy was looking in."** Dean's squawl voice through the phone. **"That man we were talking about? Well he moved to the area two years after he left the hosiptial."**

"What are you trying to say?"

"**Well what was the date of the anthrax case being solved?"**

"Well, today." I rechecked my facts. "Today ten years ago."

"**Exactly."** Sam huffed in the back. Then a small fight between the two of them.

"**Spencer, we still need to find this house. And as much I'm good with hacking into the network, I'd rather not with the real FBI in the area."**

"I'll see if I can find a file,if not I'll have to ask Garcia." I looked towards the work area. "I better get back to work, talk to you in a few."

"**Yeah, hopefully soon enough."**

I hung up the phone and walked back to my desk. I picked up some files of the potential victims according to the profile. "Hotch, these are the files that I've gone through that match the profile for victims. I think you should talk to these possible victims while I continue looking at the rest of the files. That's with 483 of the 627 files you gave me, I should be done before you are."

"Okay Reid, I'll keep JJ here with you."

I nodded and went back to 'work' when really I was waiting for the right amount of time until I could get my address and leave. JJ walked up to me.

"Reid, we need to talk."

"About what?" I didn't turn my face, just kept working on the files.

"Spence, what's going on? You miss two days of work because you're what I've been implying as sick and now some mysterious friends of yours appear out of nowhere and you would rather spend time with them then working. You are not acting like yourself Spence, and you're scaring all of us."

"JJ, sometimes I wish you guys wouldn't treat me like a kid. Yes, I've messed up in the past but that doesn't mean I'll make the same mistakes." I turned to face her as I continued. "I'm not a baby, I might be younger than all of you but that doesn't mean that you can treat me like a kid. I've seen and done this more grown up than you think. I'm okay with being on my own because of what I've experienced."

"I'm not saying you haven't experienced enough Spence." She sighed and looked away. "I just don't want you hurting yourself."

"I don't know how I can tell you this JJ, but I'm not hurting myself." I lifted my sleeves to show my arms. "See, no wounds from a syringe and I know you can get it into a tablet but they were never powerful enough for me. There's nothing wrong with me, I was actually sick and didn't want to pass it on." I lowered my gaze back to my files. "Now I need to finish this before they get back."

JJ nodded and walked away somewhere she was able to work.

* * *

Now that no one was here to witness, I moved to Garcia's room. Her eyes were glues to her screen, attentively typing away. Objects laid across the desk, her innocence showing with each trinket. Toys of a child and bright are with personality.

"Garcia, I think I might have something. Can you look up the name Rohan Williams? I want to check up on him."

"Okay there Wonder boy, just give me a second." I waited until she was done. "Okay there Dr. Reid. He was born in Annapolis, Maryland but moved here after the Anthrax spectacle. Now he lives with his sister at 42 Cleman Drive."

"Thanks so much Garcia." I said turning to leave. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Do you want me to call Hotch?"

"I'll call him on the way." I grab my phone looking through my contacts. I reached Sam by the time I left the station.

"Hey Spencer."

"42 Cleman Drive." I blurted out. "I'm leaving now, meet me in 15 minutes."

"Heading out." Dean grumbled in the background as Sam hung up the phone.

I jumped into the car and threw my bad on the seat down beside me. Pulling out of the station, I sped down the streets until I reached my destination. The black Impala stood slightly down the street, I stepped out and Sam and Dean followed.

"Were you followed?" Dean asked.

"Only Garcia knows where I am. I told her I'd call the team on the way so as long as we don't take too long I should be fine."

"Let's get to it." Sam said walking to the door. "DO you mind saying we are FBI?"

I chuckled at that. "How about consultants?"

Sam nodded as we hit the door.

I knocked on the door and soon a man answered. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Williams?" the man nodded. "I'm Dr. Reid from the Behaviour Analysis Unit. These are consultants Bob Singer and Rufus Gordon. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, come in." He widens the door as we walk into the house. "Can I know what this is about?"

Sam jumped in. "There's an unsub in the area who is attacking people who managed to get out of real tough spots without much effort on anybody." He looked at us and nodded. "We were wondering how you managed to be cured of anthrax before the antidote came in."

"I'm not sure if it was real."

"Why not?" Dean asked, a little more forced than necessary.

"Her eyes, they were completely red."

"What else do you remember about her?"

"She was blonde, hair was short and spikey and wearing a tight black dress that went just past that butt."

"So she was attractive looking." Sam questioned, although it was more a statement.

"Very. She kissed me and just, vanished."

"Well great she didn't tell you you've only got 10 years before you pay up for her 'favour'" Dean scowled. "Now we have a who, how are we going to do this?"

"Protective custody." Sam and I spoke at the same time. Dean nodded and took Rohan back to their hotel room.

* * *

I got back to the station just as a whoosh sound was heard. A scream belted out. I ran over to where the sound came from, and there was Castiel looking blankly at a scared Prentiss. Oh shit.

"What's going on here?" I asked, looking at the angel in a Trent coat. Almost as if it was a look of 'why did you pop here?'

"He just surprised me Reid, no harm done." Prentiss breathed out. "Who are you?"

I cut Castiel off before he could say something 'inhuman' like. "Castiel, I told you to wait in the front for me."

"But we never-" Cas was interrupted by Morgan calling me.

"Reid, we might have something. Prentiss you too." I huffed and turned to Castiel about to tell him off, I told him not to pop in front of my team. The angel looked at me with such emotion; I began to tremble with fear.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sam and Dean…" He trailed off, unsure how to proceed with his statement. "I can't find them." He finished.

"But I was just with them. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dean and I have a profound bond and I can always find him easily."

"Reid, you coming?" Prentiss called from the doorway.

"In a second." I turned back to the lost other worldly. "Did you try calling them?" the angel only tilted his head to the side. "I'll take that as a 'no'"

I went into Castiel left overcoat pocket pulling out the simple phone. I dialled Dean's number and waited

And waited

"Hello, this is Dean, try again later."

Oh shit. Please don't be happening now. I quickly dialled Sam's number and waited, after the second ring he answered. **"Hello?"**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, so here's another one :D so, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little bit of Destiel. I'm definitely hinting on it but I was wondering if anyone would care if I put in a bit more.**


	4. Codes do Save Lives

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I've gotten mixed answers about Destiel and I wanted to clear some things up about it. I wasn't going to make this a slash fic, because one; my definition of this 'genre' from researching will not and cannot mingle with my writing. I've tried, literally I tried to make 100% slash fics and they weren't your typical ones. Two; this is from Reid's perceptive; if it happens it's going to be because he sees it or hears a water-downed version from Sam/Bobby. And let's face it Reid isn't good at telling chemistry between people, human chemistry will never be one of his strong suits. And three; when I originally said this I meant "spencer thinks this" and either doesn't ask (because he's afraid of Dean) or just doesn't care/not really notices it. But then I figured it could be "Spencer _knows_ this" and have a disgruntled Sam and a blushing Dean. I still haven't made a decision since I haven't hit that crossroad yet. (This is before I've even started writing at all). If you have any questions or concerns just message me or review, I won't bite.

* * *

**Codes do Save Lives**

"Sam, are you guys okay?" I asked; something still wasn't right. Everything in the back was dead quiet, which with Dean and a protectee wasn't plausible.

"I think this is real funkytown." Sam gritted. Shit, someone had a gun to him. "Or at least that's what Dean _would_ say. Personally I think it's more of a party." And he's on speaker.

"Oh? Whose with you?" I stretched, hoping their now known captors took the bait. Castiel looked at me intently as I looked at Morgan. Quietly signing that my friend was in trouble he nodded, tapping Rossi on the shoulder to tell him as well.

I heard a voice in the background screeched, female and vengeful. Sulfuric bitch. "Oh the usual people. Jessica came today; you know that hot blonde chick?"

"It sounds familiar, could you tell me a bit more?"

"That girl I lived with at Stanford. She was my roommate for two years. She was down three flights of stairs during residence too." A fake sigh. "Those were the good days. 2, 3,316. What coordinates did those make?

"Really? Her? Now I wish I could come to the party. Well I'll get back to you later then, when your less busying with your flirting."

"Okay Penpen, talk to you later." He hung up the phone as I released mine from my ear. I turned to Cas who was looking odd.

"I understand that they are in danger. Please tell me where they are." Cas looked with fierce emotion. A broken lost angel.

"Okay, just stay here. Don't move." The angel stood absolutely still, like he was carved out of marble. I walked towards our meeting area and looked at my team. "Okay, I know I've been acting weirdly lately but I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's just this case it brings back so many memories I've tried to forget and did mange until now. However I need your help. I think our unsub might have my friends, I don't understand the change in MO but its them. I called them and they managed to give me coordinates to their location."

Garcia held out her hand. "Give them over."

"The thing is that they are coded, but I have the numbers and they would also be close by."

Morgan sighed. "We are talking about after we get your friends. You can't keep lying to us." He gestured to the room. "Now give those numbers to Baby Girl."

I was going to argue, but the boys needed me to get them out of trouble. "2, 3, 3, 1, 6"

Garcia toyed on her computer and my phone went off beeping. I looked at the text of the address. "That's the address Reid. Go get your friends." I smiled and nodded, starting to walk out of the room.

"Reid, we are going with you." Hotchner ordered.

"Sir, normally I would agree with you but Reid must have his reasons for his secrets. I think we should just trust him. Plus, don't you think he's trying to protect us?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed as Hotch nodded to Garcia's question. The rest of the team's faces were stone, expect JJ's; hers was of complete worry. "Thank you Garcia." I ran to the door only to stop and turn when I reached it. "If I have to tell you guys one day I will. I just don' want you involved unless there is no other choice."

Everyone nodded and I ran out the door to the angel in waiting. "Let's go."

* * *

'Flying' or zapping as Dean calls it, isn't as fun as it sounds. My Body felt like it was spread past its limits and I was about to break. Falling was the worst part; I vomited into the sidewalk when we landed. Cas held me up for a moment while I regained stability.

In front of us as a motel, almost completely run down to the point where running water was a mystery. I have no idea how they live in these conditions.

"I can't feel anything in this room." Castiel's voice boomed beside me. He lifted his am towards the door and flinched. "The room has been warded against angels. I can't help you."

I nodded and opened the door; knife ready in my hand, lethal and ready.

Dean was laid on the bed, bound tightly and unconscious. Sam was tied to the chair wiggling fiercely, no one else in the room.

"Sam?" his head turned towards me. "Are you okay?" He nodded. I quickly took off his bounds and handed him my gun. "Where's Rohan?"

Sam closes his eyes, a sigh getting out. "Dean realized in time to get him out the back window. We are meeting him at a rendezvous." He once me over. "How did you get here so fast?"

Dean groaned on the bed. "I think he took the angel-train."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Apparently he can't come in through. Something about warding against angels." Looking around I found four symbols around the room. "Let's get out of here."

Sam nodded going to untie Dean from the bed, quick, swift and efficiently. "Hurry Spencer and grab our stuff before she comes back." I nodded and got to work, grabbing the salt and knives and throwing them into a duffel bag. Dean joined me, taking hold of his angel blade.

"Let's go." Dean grumbled, moving to the door. He just touched the knob when a blood quenching scream shrills in the parking lot. The boys got into gear.

Outside Cas stood in front if three people; a man and two women. One woman, blonde with a tight leather outfit held the man by his neck. The other was on her knees crying.

"Cas do something!" Dean called, and at that moment the angel moved. There were no human words to explain how he moved. I was left speechless at what he was doing, reaching the demon; getting there instantaneously.

"Let the man go." Castiel's voice boomed out, the lights shattered behind me. I didn't even need to turn my head to know the millions of shards of glass lay on the floor.

"You know he has to die, I'm only collecting my debt." The demon smiled. "Nothing can change, so where is he?"

"That may be true." Sam stated. "But he didn't know the consequences, your end game. You have to tell him that."

"Minor detail." She voiced. "The King of Crossroads does not care for such things."

"Crowley said that? That doesn't sound like something he would say." Dean said, I wasn't going to ask how or why they know the King of the Crossroads. "Do I have to call him up?"

The fear struck in her eyes, letting go of her hostage. "You can't do that." Her voice was a whimper.

Dean went into his bag and grabbed a vial. A dark red liquid was inside; blood. My head started to pound.

"Fine you win Winchester, out contract is now void." And she vanished.

"What?" the woman asked before she fainted.

"Annabelle!" the man ran to his girlfriend.

"She's okay sir." I went up to them. "She's just fainted but she might have a concussion so she should go to the hospital." He nodded.

Dean walked up behind me, "Is she alright?"

"She's suffering from syncope, probably due to hypotension. May even be in near-syncope condition, being able to hear us right now." I stated her condition scientifically. "But you should better go find Rohan, he'll need to go to the hospital. The word 'void' is alarming me." Dean nodded and took Sam to the car, Cas stayed behind, looking at the girl.

"DO you want me to resuscitate her?" He asked.

"she won't need it. Her life isn't in danger, she's just sleeping."

"But Dean thinks-"

"I know, I do that se he does what I want him too. He's irrational sometimes.

* * *

I got to station late, the whole team were working diligently. Trying to figure out who they missed.

Morgan's head sprung up "Pretty boy! How did it go?"

Garcia smiled. "Yeah Wonder boy, tell us all you can."

"Well my friends are safe, but the unsub got away." I raised my hand to stop their evitable question. "I don't think he'll be killing here for a while. There's no benefit to staying here any here."

"What makes you that?" Prentiss chirped.

I sighed at what will be 'never-ending-questions' coming from this group of human lie detectors. Well Dean always said lie with truth. "Someone else came along and scared him off."

"Did you see him?" JJ looked straight into my eyes. Being searched through their eyes pains me.

"No, I don't know." A deep breathe. "It happened really fast."

"Are you ever going to tell us the whole truth Reid?" Morgan sighed, picking up his stuff from the desk.

"For your sake an mine, I hope not." I looked around the room. "Where I am is a dark place, but I'm not alone. You don't need to worry about me, not about this."

"Why is it so bad for us to know? Garcia questioned. JJ stepped into my line of sight. Quickly I moved my head to face Garcia.

"To answer that properly you'd have to know what it is I'm talking about." With that I grabbed what little I had left and left the room, leaving my team in wonder.

"We need to find out what's going on." Prentiss said, right when I turned the corner.

"It could jeopardize his job." Rossi's voice was prominent.

"We'll keep it off the record." Hotch voiced, stern but still full of concern.

"I'm not helping you spy on his private life." Garcia spoke up. "He doesn't want us involve for a reason, can't we trust him that much. I don't think what he is doing is anything bad."

Morgan's answer stabbed me in the heart. "No, not now. Not after what happened here." Dean was right, we can't mix hunting for a normal life. You will always get extremely hurt.

* * *

Derek always said that the irrational fear of dark that I had was stupid. Maybe because I said it was the absence of light or the whole the thing was stupid. But it's not; my fear is not irrational because I've seen firsthand what darkness can happen inside of its infinite shadows. I've been attacked by one thousand nine hundred and seventy-two of these creatures and none of them showed mercy. Ghosts will attack with vengeance, reapers will devour your soul and demons will attack to kill. I've been in my share of fights against shaper-shifters and vampires, even saved the changelings as much as I could. Darkness will always be that, a void of light.

I remember once Hotchner had to share a room with me, he kept complaining that I split salt everywhere. Even saw the cut on my leg that I used for some warding on the floor beneath the bed, curiosity mingled in his eyes for days trying to piece together my behaviour.

JJ never realized a different side of me, she always thought I was quirky. I've never seen her assume anything but at the same time coming to a clear conclusion. She must be completely confused of what is going on. Her motherly instinct of smother me and get her answer is over her 'did I make a mistake to make Spence my child's Godfather?' I wouldn't blame them, but there isn't anything I could do. I'd already take a bullet for her.

Garcia is the only one that believes in me, which isn't much of a surprise. She's the only person that has seen a bit of what the other side has looked like. She's my go-to person for anything that I or the boys need, heck even Bobby has gotten something out of her benefit. I hate lying to her, but she can barely take what we look at on a daily basis, I'm not changing her world forever. Even if she already does believes in half the crap.

They cannot find out, even if it means leaving the life I always wanted to do save the people I will always protect.

I think I might have to leave the BAU

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this isn't the end. I still have plenty more where this came from. I was just tired of the crossroad demon and I'm going to start something else :D More drama to come and I have decided to see where the Destiel takes me, but I as I said with my other A/N it will not be full on slash and in the background. More likely Sam complaining about them and stuff along those lines. _**NOTHING BIG!**_


	5. Darkness at my Doorstep

**Darkness at my Doorstep**

Exhausted doesn't even compare to what I feel right now. Getting examined by everyone could do that.

It's been a month since Sam and Dean were within arms distance. Cas visits every once and awhile, checking up on how well my new _addiction_ is going. I haven't had the urge in a while, but that doesn't mean it'll go away. Cas said the main reason this was how I was reacting was due to the fact that no demons were in the area.

Plus Sam and Dean call me every night.

It was quite awkward the first time around, mainly because I hadn't notice Dean pickpocketed my phone and change my ringtones.

We were doing paperwork for the case when random moose calls came from my phone. Moose calls. From _my_ phone. At first we didn't even think it was real.

The building was on the way to the airport, surrouded by many trees; a moose's natural habitat. But the calls were much too close. I digged into my phone to call the sherrif to ask about it when I felt my phone virbrating. Dean will never touch my phone again.

"Hello?" I answered, looking away from Prentiss and Morgan.

"Why did it take so long to answer? I thought something was wrong." Sam's voice was concerned.

"Ask your brother, he's the guilty one." Feeling Morgan and Prentiss' stare and Sam's rambious laughter starting to go hysterical only sharpened.

"What did he change it to?" He asked, when the laughter died down.

"A moose call. Why did he do that?"

"Crowley calls me moose, I guess Dean thought it would be funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"He sure is." Sam chuckled. "So how's that girl?"

"They went to the hositpal, she just has a minor concussion." My voice went lower. "How's Rohan doing?"

"You were riht, but we got there in time and he's alive and well. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"IS you team mad at you?" I laughed at that.

"No, though I sometimes wish. Easier to handle. She's more suspious of your actions Cas, tone it down a bit." Sam's smile at that could be heard through the phone.

"Talk to you soon Spence."

"Call you when I get home." I hung up the phone.

JJ looked over a me. "Who was that?" Her eyes matched everyone else's, curiousity.

"Castiel, he was wondering how I was doing."

"How come we've never met him until now?" Rossi questioned, all eyes ready to detect a lie.

"His job, he moves around a lot. Him and his partner don't really get time to see anyone for awhile." I smiled. "It was good to see him."

"What are they?" Prentiss walked towards me, blocking my exit.

"Presonal detectives, and no I don't know for what company. I never needed to ask." I took a deeo breathe. "And stop profiling me." I walked away from them.

They didn't.

They kept going, only leaving me aalone when I left the room or if Garcia came in and pretty much stopped them.

She was the only good thing about work. Being the only one on my side, and treating me no differently.

"Hey there hot stuff." Garcia came in moving to Morgan's desk.

"Well there Sugar Mama, how was your weekend."

"I found these really good books by Carver Edlund and I was reading them all weekend. I'm on the third one 'Phantom Traveler', almost done too." Garcia smiled. "There are about these brothers fighting these unknown supernatural forces."

This piped my interest. "What is the series called?"

I believe Supernatural." Garcia looked over at me. "Why?"

"They sound interesting, especially the concept." I half-lied. "What are the brothers' names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Garcia stated, eyes going to the floor. "Poor boys, never having a home to go to." Her smile grew. "Thought there's this really famous quote in a leaked copy of his unpublished book 'Swan Song'. The fandom really likes it. Oh what was it-" She paused for a good three seconds. "'It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really in fact had a roof and fur walls but they were never in fact, homeless.' A nice sentiment, don't you think?"

"I'm sure people can relate. Do you have the first book?" I'd really like to read it."

Garcia and Morgan gave me a look. "Yeah, I wanted to find the guy so I brought." She dug into her bag and gave it to me. "How long will it be until you'll be done?"

"Ten minutes. I'll bring the book back when I'm done."

"I can wait." She looked at the clock. "I start in a half-hour Wonder Boy."

I just nodded and began reading and among the coding of 26 letters was he brother lives. The _real _Winchester brothers. And when I finished I was crying. It hit me like a brick, the hardships and it was life-like. All of their mannerisms were there, down to the smallest things were recorded in these books perfectly. Dean's gruff and Sam's 'politeness' were carbon copies of the real thing.

Garcia was right, that quote was them. Sam may want out as soon as possible and I know Dean would like a life out of hunting but they know they can't. The Impala and the bond that they have to each other was their home, in every shape and form.

I moved from my desk and gave Garcia her book back. "That's a really good book. Where did you buy it?"

"I bought the last ones out of this old bookstore I found. The series is discontinued; from what I've heard there's a huge cult that formed. It created such an uproar that the publisher thought it was a good idea to stop publishing them. I managed to get all of the ones out. 21 or 22 I believe."

"DO you mind if I come over and read them?"

"Will you spoil it for me?" I laughed at that. Garcia smiled, "Of course you will."

"Only if you ask me questions."

"Sure." She shook her. "You know where my house is?"

"We all were there before Garcia, I have an eidetic memory." I started walking away. "I remember."

"Where are you going Pretty Boy?"

"To get some coffee, would you like some?" I felt a shudder in the air.

"No that's okay." Morgan's reply was typical; he never wanted me _drowning_ his coffee in sugar. He often called my coffee "sugar water." I have a sweet tooth, it happens when you don't eat a lot of salty foods.

Turning the corner I dialed my phone to Dean's number. Three rings and the grumpy noise erupted from it.

"**Want do you want Spencer?"** Dean. Definitely Dean.

"Do you guys know a Carver Edlund? Cause he's writing about your lives."

"**How did you get a hold of Chuck's books?"** Dean groaned; he obviously didn't like where this was going.

"My friend bough them, they seemed to be a broad version of you guys so I wanted to read it. Plus, I don't want Garcia's innocence to be tampered with real hunting techniques."

"**But she doesn't believe in this stuff."**

"You can't tell with her." I chuckled. "Anyway, how does Chuck know so much about you guys?"

"**According to Cas, he's the 'Prophet of the Lord' writing the Winchester gospels so the world can read about us either saving or destroying the world with Armageddon."** A crunch of the bed and a whimper beside him voiced it's way in the background; so Dean was having 'fun' last night. I wish I had his charm with the girls. **"Please don't read them."**

I laughed at that. "Too late." I grabbed a cup for my coffee. "Plus, I got to go. We've been doing paperwork for three days; we should have a case today."

"**Have fun Einstein."**

"You too blockhead."

* * *

I was right about having a case lined up for us when we entered the bull pen for the day. It was a mundane check and research on killers' behaviour in a nearby prison; things we often do when we aren't doing paperwork or a case.

Only Hotchner, Prentiss and Rossi went, not everyone was needed. Morgan and JJ were fine with it, looking for work among the office. My attention was on the 'profile' on the Winchester brothers. Being unbiased and professional while creating a concrete profile wasn't working very well.

"They're real!" Garcia came barging into the bullpen.

"Who's real Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, even JJ came out of her office.

"The brothers in those books! Sam and Dean Winchester!"

JJ looked at the group of us. "Yeah, they were part of the FBI's most wanted list." She shook her head. "Now what about these books?"

"Garcia found these books on the Supernatural; the main characters are named Sam and Dean Winchester."

"No the main characters are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"How are you sure?" Morgan raised a brow.

"I was looking for the author and came to a dead end. So I looked up the heroes and the arrest record came piling up. The books and the records coincide."

"That's weird. Reid have you not heard of them? Hendrickson was after them for a long time. Good they died in that fire." Morgan walked over to me.

"Yes, I've heard of them; I just thought it was fiction and didn't put two in two." I turned to Garcia. "And how did you do a background check without reading all of the books?"

"Plot summaries." Garcia smiled. "But those records and these book are almost exactly the same."

"Now I need to read these books." I mumbled.

"Why is that Spence?"

"Well these book looks fictitious to the naked eye so Edlund either is writing a biography of these boys through their eyes; because we all know that they believe that they are vigilantes fighting against the shadows of the night. If they coincide with each other exactly we might be able to find out why. And if the records aren't exactly the same then we know he used info he could gain through the media to write these books." Hopefully I'm not really in these books, or only Garcia reads them.

"Can you guys cover us while we go get the books?" Garcia asked.

"Baby Girl, they are probably fiction. You know that, right?"

"When I finish reading them and the reports we'll know. Aren't you even curious Morgan?"

"Of course I am Reid; Hendrickson was a good friend of mine. I tried in every way possible to help him catch them, but even my profile felt like there was something missing." He shook his head. "He went nuts trying to find them and when he died. I don't want you getting trapped in that web."

Concern, that was the only emotion piling out of him.

"Look don't you want to know the truth?" All of them nodded. "We might be able to finally figure it out."

* * *

Garcia drove to her house pretty quickly; almost breaking six laws while doing so. Surprisingly we got there in one piece.

"I'm driving back." I muttered, still disoriented by the last right hand turn.

"Sure, whatever you say Reid."

We grabbed all 22 books that Garcia had, but I eyes two manuscripts that seemed to be the same length. I quickly nabbed it, placing it in my bag when Garcia wasn't looking.

She did end up driving us back, but I was too immersed within the books to car. Being on book 5 when we reached the office, Morgan waiting outside. He grabbed the box as Garcia led me to the elevator and into my desk space.

Two hours later I finished all of them. Chuck surly had his work cut out of him, the boy's luck didn't change at all from what I saw and know.

The thing was that the books continued after their 'deaths' in the fire. Ending at Dean being dragged into Hell for Sam. And hell was where the torture had taken place on his body and mind, where the first seal was broken.

And the worst part of all of it was that I was in them.

I searched through each report to find something or anything that could make them not match. However Chuck was very thorough in his writing, even the smallest little things matched.

But wait.

I quickly rechecked the publish date on all the books. Each book were written before any events had occurred, meaning Dean was right about Chuck being a prophet.

"The publishing dates are weird. Edlund wrote these before the events happened."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Garcia tilted her head to the side.

"It means that the Winchesters are either following the books or Chuck is somehow seeing the future." Morgan spat out. "How do those books end?"

I looked at Morgan for a while, trying to find a way to keep him from the truth. "The last book ended with Dean being trapped in what Edlund is calling 'Hell' after he died being mauled by a hellhound. Though since there are suppose to be more books I'm guessing he 'came back to life' at some point."

He and JJ nodded before walking away, leaving me and Garcia alone in her domain.

"You should get back to work Reid."

* * *

After work I laid down on my bed and pulled out the manuscripts "Song Remains the Same" and "My Bloody Valentine." Reading the former first, I realized that these were happening now. How I knew was unexplainable, I just _did_. Knowing they just went through hell trying to save their parents from a psychotic angel to make Sam not _exist._

However the ending was the worst. Castiel was becoming weaker, though he had all of his graces. They depleted quickly and he needed to regenerate them through sleep. Like he was half _human._

That meant that Team Free Will needed help, major help whether they liked it or not. And not just from Bobby or me, by as many hunters as physically possible. But there weren't many that would follow charge, or _could_ help.

Also the darkness that foreshadow in the cliff hanger was heading towards here. My way.

I am so screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Sorry this wasn't up earlier. I was finished writing this on Saturday but I couldn't finish typing it up… Then Sunday was a religious holiday so I couldn't do much about that either. Monday was filled with school and work and I didn't get much time to type either, I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me! I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP :D


	6. Back in Town

**Back in Town**

I've been on edge. The whole team has realized it.

They are trying to find out why.

Sure being curious about my private life seems to be a new common norm of my friends, but this is getting ridiculous. I can't even breathe without one of them looking over my shoulder and seeing if there is something they don't see. I've had enough of it.

This has to stop.

Now.

That's why I called a meeting to the bullpen, to tell them off. Well that was the plan.

They took this as a time to interrogate me.

"Why are you so paranoid?" to "What's wrong?" were spilling out of their mouths all at once. If it wasn't for my _fast_ processing brain I probably would have only heard a blur.

"Guys stop." I yelled. The whole room went quiet, shocked by my outburst. "I'm not paranoid and I am feeling fine. Out of all of us, you guys are the ones that are looking paranoid; paranoid that I'm going to break at the smallest thing." I looked down at me feet. "I might be a vulnerable human being, but so are you. Stop acting like you're these _unbeaten gods_ that get to poke their noses in everyone's business. I would like my privacy, and I'm going to start demanding it. Stop trying to pry into my life away from the team. You don't want to know and it's not a good idea to ask questions." I looked up. "I'm doing this for you guys, by not saying anything means you're safer than me."

"Safe from what?" JJ whimpered.

"This world that you don't belong in and it's a world you cannot get out when you get in. I've been in it since I was small, while going to school and everything that happened with my mom. It's made me who I am today."

"Does this really mean so much to you?" Prentiss asked.

"Guys, when I was high on dilaudid I didn't come to you. Asking you to stop profiling me, and try to stop me for hurting myself. I left you to think of ways to help because I knew what I was supposed to, I just didn't want to do it. Gideon decided to come forward and brought me to the straight and narrow. Because he cared, sure it wasn't what he wanted to talk about and he did so discretely but he tried to help. And I know for a fact that if I told him to back off he would."

"Why do you want us to back off?" Rossi's voice broke, as he looked at Hotch.

"Because I don't want you guys involved. Sure, if it comes to you guys I'll tell you, but I don't want you to be pushed by me into this different world." Morgan was about to speak before I cut him off. "And if you guys continue to push, I'm leaving the BAU; my only way out that I was able to find. Just think about that before you go prying into my life." And I left the bullpen.

Morgan came running after me, catching up quickly before placing a hand on me. I wasn't expecting anyone so my body reacted without thought and when I came to Morgan was on the floor, me straddling his hips and his eyes blown wide. "Reid, what the hell did that come from?"

"I, um." I tried to think of a good lie before I realized that this close I could never lie and get away with it. "I just blanked; it happens when people randomly attack me when I'm lost in thought." I looked at his face for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Besides the concussion, I think I'm fine." He looked at me for a bit. "Can you get off of me?"

I looked at the position we were in before jumping off of him. "Oh, sorry." I began walking away.

"Reid, wait a second. I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Can you tell one of us, just so you're not alone on this."

"That's the thing. I'm not alone on this, I have people to help me out and when I need and people to talk to. That's what I've been trying to say, but you guys are being blinded by my age and fragility."

"Reid, I'm sorry. I'm sure the others are too. It's just that we don't want to see you hurt or disgruntled. And you've been on edge for a while now, a little over a month now and we are scared for you."

"Things have been chaotic, that's all. And all of you weren't helping."

"I'm not going to stop prying, but I'll give you a more space Reid. I see that it's not affecting work but it's still affecting you. And some of the stories we've all heard from Hotch and Rossi with conjoined rooms is a little off putting." He shook his head. "Can you at least tell me why you cut yourself?"

"Oh, I shave my legs sometimes; my pants feel weird with the hair sometimes and I cut myself shaving." I lied quickly, and efficiently. Although it wasn't completely untrue.

Morgan laughed at that. "You truly are a Pretty Boy. Although he said that the cut was deep enough to draw blood from the wound."

"Morgan, I cut myself in the shower. That's the story."

Morgan chuckled at that. "I guess you're sticking with it."

* * *

Later that day I was on the plane to Yankton, South Dakota for a serial murder. A ritualistic unsub was tearing out the eyes of his victims; leaving the victims in beautiful scenery areas. The victims were all women at the ages 25-30 with long blonde hair. That was their only connection, blue to white collared families; even the geographic areas in which the victims lived were quite far apart. One of the victims was taken when she was visiting a friend in a nearby town; Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

We were at the station when I had a call, we were looking through personal records and the families were being questioned. The only person that weren't there were Lisa Beckley's father, who lived in Sioux Falls and couldn't leave due to other problems.

Dean figured it was a good time to call me.

I answered of course, running through pleasantries with the older brother; how they were doing on the road and their hunt for sealing Lucifer back in his box. It was during this time that he dropped a bomb on me, the situation that he was in.

Bobby often gave me odd cases and when he and other hunters couldn't figure it out. A new pair of eyes and a high processing speed brain to see the unexplained. Some of the times these hunters would actually be working a mundane serial case, taking on tendencies of the supernatural. Sometimes it was hard to see the difference between the two, and I didn't mind the extra work it involved to put these men behind bars.

But this one took the cake, these deaths were completely unexplainable. No signs of possession or even ghosts and demons being in the area. Not even an omen lurked the area for a sign of death. The brothers were stumped and I couldn't blame them.

"Repeat that one more time. They were found how?" I whispered into the receiver, trying not to catch the attention of my team.

"**They had eaten each other. Full on cannibalism while they were full frontal, and the corner won't let us see the bodies because they think they might be contaminated with something that could have made them nuts."**

"I can't think of anything that would do that."

"**That's my point, we need another pair of eyes around here. Love is in the air and Cupid isn't shooting the arrow this time."**

"De-" I stopped myself; looking around the room before continuing, from saying the forbidden name.  
"Are you even sure that it has anything to do with us?"

"**Well something does belong, and I'm sure it's not the mood."**

"Well shouldn't you be putting the moves out there?"

"**I don't think he needs to anymore!" **I heard Sam yell, from where I'm guessing his laptop was to research local lore.

"**Ignore him, and I don't feel like it okay."**

"This tomorrow is Valentine's day. Aren't you the one that says 'Valentine's Day is the best day to get a girl drunk for a meaningless fling'? Or am I thinking of someone else."

Sammy huffed in the background. **"Are you coming to help or not?"**

"I will call if I can; we are in Yankton right now on a case."

"**Just figure out soon." ** And he hung up, clearly trying to keep things under wraps.

I followed his advice and walked over to where Hotchner and Rossi were busy clarify the victimology of the unsub. Morgan was on the cork board, placing up clues we already had helping out the process. "Hotch, do you mind if I go talk with Mr. Beckley?"

"I was going to send Morgan and JJ. Why do you ask?"

"Well Castiel is on case in Sioux Falls and he needs another pair of eyes. I figured since we were close by and that a victim's father is in the area that I could go over there and help out this case and my friend's."

"Okay, you and JJ can go." He looked at Rossi. "Or would you rather go with them?"

"I think Morgan should pair up with boy genius."

* * *

We were on the road to the Beckley house, Morgan was at the wheel 'feeling the road' towards the house in question. We reached there in record time, especially with Morgan's knack of getting lost.

The house was all red brick, small bungalow with a forest of a garden out front. Smith Beckley was the front porch ready for us, although he looked sheepish; almost scared.

"Sir, my name is Agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit of the FBI. Do you mind if come in and talk?"

"FBI agents already came to talk about that weird suicide account. I don't want to talk to anymore federal agents today." The man turned, moving toward the door.

"Sir, this is about you daughter Lisa Beckley. We believe she was murdered in Yankton and wanted to talk to you to see why. Her behaviour could have triggered the unsub to subconsciously respond to her, we need to know everything that we can about her to let her rest in peace." I looked at the door as he turned the handle and motioned for us to go in. "Thank you sir." I kept my eyes on him and the door.

"Now before you begin, can we ask about this suicide?" Morgan asked curiosity filled his eyes. Wanderlust.

"Not really a suicide." Smith began. "This couple ate each other. The woman lives down the street in the apartment complex."

Morgan looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay enough of that."

* * *

"Come on. Just let me walk in there with you, you might want another pair of eyes." Morgan pressed for the forty-sixth time since leaving the Beckley's house. He turned the corner to the 'motel' they were in. "Why do they rent this dump?"

"They like to keep inconspicuous." I rendered, holding my ground against this man. "I'll go in alone Morgan. I'll call you if you are needed." Pausing for effect I continued. "And we'll know if you're eavesdropping on us Morgan. Please don't."

"I promise on our friendship that I will not eavesdrop on your _private_ conversation with your friends on a case that they need your help with." He places his right hand over his heart and smiled. "I'll call the team and tell them what we know and that we should be back soon. You're with your friends right now. But don't take too long, I'll grow bored."

I laughed at that. "Yeah and you'll die without the attention. I swear you're like a dog Morgan." I stepped out of the car, moving towards the doors searching for the right one. When I reached 126 I knocked once and opened the door. It wasn't unlocked, as per usual when they even though the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door should tell them otherwise.

"Hey there Spencer, how's it hanging?" Dean beams, I'm guessing he's glad that I was around.

"I'll be better when I leave and tell Derek that I'm done and never speak of this again. No offense guys, it's just he's still on my ass for everything." I gestured through the photos. "Now what do we have. Sam, start from the beginning."

Sam laughed as the brothers' glared at each other. My guess was that they were arguing on this exact topic.

"It would be my pleasure. We heard about this weird deaths occurring here, love sick couples killing each other; we originally thought it was demonic possession." He looked over at Dean. "But the sights had no EMF or sulfur and the same with the bodies."

"We called Cas for help because when we thoroughly examined the body we found Enochian marking on the heart of one of the victims. He said Cupid was involved." Dean explained, filling the room with an awkward void.

"Cupid? As in the adorable angel of love that got hallmarked with Valentine's Day?" I took a look at the wall, "you seriously think a rouge angel of love is killing people?"

Dean laughed. "No Cas did, something about poison arrows of love killing people"

"But? I hear a but coming on."

"But when we talked to him he was surprised at the deaths and accusation. After that-" Sam got cut off by Dean's hand.

"We will not speak of it" Sam nodded at his brother. "And now we are back at square one"

"Or maybe not." I said looking at one of the reports pinned to the wall. "What if love isn't what's making them go crazy?"

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at the same evidence I was on the wall. "That was the only connection."

"Not necessarily. The statement you got from the roommate, it says here that she was lonely. Maybe she was craving attention."

"What are you trying to get at?" The brothers spoke at the same time.

"Well maybe there are other really strange deaths that don't involve eating each other." I looked over at them with a hard glance. "Maybe it's a really weird djinn that making them play out their fantasies out here instead of in their mind."

"I'll go look into at the station." Sam gets up to leave before stopping at the door. "Though I think you should leave first Spencer."

"Yeah, though I do want to help more. I'll see if I can stop in again, to help you around. Oh, if the case is going well I can dip and say I'm 'consulting' on yours; they can't say no to that, plus the case here seems to be pretty small. We don't exactly need everybody." Smiling a very toothy grin that hasn't cross my lips in a while. I felt needed and wanted more than I had in a while.

"Okay, we'll keep at it and look into what you said. If you can call us and we'll get Castiel to pick you up, or we'll bring the car." Sam sighed, "Your team needs to remain innocent, right?"

I nodded and left to the car, where a waiting Morgan was glaring through the windshield. My guess was him trying to will me out of the motel room so we can leave.

"Did you help?" He pried.

I laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, for those who actually read these things I'm here to tell you that I won't be able to do these weekly updates. I'm going to try of course, but with summatives and upcoming exams I can't exactly spend enough time on this. If you want more updates, you can find them on my tumblr (by the same name, search it on google or find the link on my profile) I'll be posting updates on how complete the current chapter and will be giving random previews of different scenes (one per chapter and when I say random I mean random spot in the chapter.)

Thank you lovely people for reading this and I'll update ASAP


	7. Blood, Lots of Blood

**Blood, Lots of Blood**

Hotch had locked me in the sheriff's office after asking of the case. Everyone wasn't needed; heck I already did the geographical profile. Plus Rossi and Prentiss were 'off' right now, I don't see the point in staying.

"What do you mean you want off?" Hotch reiterated.

"Castiel I having a hard time on his case, the primary profile I gave them helped but they are running thin on leads. All I want is to be their consultant and help them on their case. It's not like I'm needed here." I waved to outside the door. "This place is a ghost town."

"You might have a point Reid, but I don't want you cutting work. Is the case that bad?"

I was assuming that he meant the boys' case. "Yes. They only had one lead to go on when I was there and it was heading to a dead end." I sat down on the chair. "Please Hotch, they're investigating a strange double homicide over there. It's not like my time is going to waste."

"Fine." He said sternly. "But if we need you, you're driving right back over here."

"Of course."

"And take Morgan with you."

I stared wide eyed at him. "That's not necessary!" I jumped out of my chair and into a straight standing position. "Hotch they only need one of us."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, you are a great test of character." I'm hearing a _but_ coming on. "But none of us know what's really going on. You apparently were able to flip Morgan on his back in a second flat." He raised his hand to silence me. "I know he wasn't prepared for it, that's not my point. It's that you've never shown that much muscle or reflex to do that subconsciously. We just don't want you hurting yourself over protecting some secret."

"But that's just what will happen if he comes. He'll get himself into a situation that will end up with me getting hurt." I looked him straight in the eye. "I know what I'm doing."

"You're still bringing Morgan." He stoic eyes hardening. "No negotiations."

* * *

"**What do you mean you have to bring the chocolate bar with you?"** Dean spazzed over the phone. **"Do you except us to tie him up or something?"**

Sigh. Been doing a lot of that lately. "No, just thought some mojo was in order."

Sam chuckled in the background. **"Castiel can knock him unconscious like he did with Bobby."**

Dean's glare was heard through the phone. Slap. A low whine. Dean probably hit Sam. **"I still don't like it."**

"**Dean I don't like a lot of things either. I **_**still**_** have to live with them." **Another slapping noise.

"**Shut up!" **Dean muttered something under his breathe **"Fine but don't bring a fed car, the people around here will get suspicious."**

I laughed at that.

* * *

The drive went similar to the last one. However Morgan was giving me the weird eyes, and constant asking about the car. I deflected them, trying to keep reason at bay.

This time both of us walked to the doo, Morgan knocking on the door. "Castiel?" he called out. I could feel the presence of Sam behind the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's Spencer." I said. "I brought my college Derek Morgan with us Sam."

Sam slowly opened the door, face slightly grim. My guess was Cas hadn't answered his call. "Hey Spencer, the place is kind of a mess. You know Dean, humongous clutter bug." A nervous giggle. "Could you wait outside for a minute? I would hate to make a bad impression on your friend."

Morgan laughed. "Oh, that's quite alright. We can't all be anti-social geniuses like Reid here."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, though with Dean you can wish."

"Well I promise the mess won't speak about your character." Sam could only open the door wider into the _mess_. I'm sure most of it was to cover up the real deal. The only clean spot was the kitchen like table which held a black briefcase. "What's in there?"

"Dunno." Dean's voice rang, walking out of the bathroom from; if the wet hair had any indication, the shower. "This is who meant when you said chocolate bar?"

Derek gave me a look. "I have a sweet tooth, and I didn't want to talk about the case in public. It went with the conversation." He rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, I went back to the station to look through the suspect pool and when I was coming back to the motel when I saw one. I ran over to talk to him and well-" a nervous hand went through his hair. "he ran off and I followed him, dropping this during the chase."

"We were waiting for you guys to open it." Dean explained. "Let's crack her open, now that the whole party is here."

A look went through the three of us as we slowly opened the case and a white sphere of light floated out of it.

"What was that?" Morgan yelped, the most shocked out of the four of us.

I heard a whoosh of wings as Castiel came into the room. "A human soul. Finally the final piece of the puzzle."

"Wait, what?" Morgan's eyebrows scrunched together. Before walking over to him and staring at the angel. About to speak, Castiel cut him off by tapping Morgan on the forehead with two fingers. Being human, Morgan slumped to the floor with a thud. In which Cas took out a burger from his bag and took a huge bite out of it.

"Now that the garbage is out of the way." Dean turned to me. "No offense"

"Under these circumstances, I agree with you." I looked over at the angel. "Now how does this make sense?"

Sam nodded. "And when did you start eating?"

Castiel moved forward. "Exactly, my hunger is a clue actually."

All three of us were getting mad. "Of what?"

"It's not love-gone-wrong, more like hunger; starvation. To be precise, famine."

"As in the horseman?" Sam questioned. Cas nodded at the younger brother.

"Great. That's freaking great." Dean turned, moving Morgan into a better position.

"Wait, I though famine meant food starvation. Like the cause of the Irish potato famine."

"Yes, but not quite. It's not just food. Everybody is starving for something- sex, attention, drugs, love..."

"Well that explains the puppy-dog lovers." Dean tilted his head to the sides.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love and Famine made them rapid for it."

"Yes, but what about you?" I interjected, trying to understand the situation fully.

"Yeah since when do angels crave White Castle? " Dean beat me to the punch.

"My vessel, Jimmy." His eyes reached his half eaten burger. "His-" Eyes looked back at us. "-appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect."

Dean stood up from the bed. "So Famine comes and everyone goes crazy?"

"And then will come Famine riding a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger." He walked towards the door, monotone voice seeped through his vocal chords; like he was reading a book. "His hunger will seep out and poison the air." He looked straight into Sam's eyes. "Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So that was one of his latest victim's souls?" I sat on the bed, my head pounding like a bass drum during a concert.

"Yes, Lucifer is tending to Famine so he's ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam's face began to sweat.

"To march across the land."

* * *

We took a break, to cool off from out intense talk about Famine. Sam was in the bathroom cooling off, Cas standing in the middle of room. Dean was sitting on the bed across of me, hands on the face.

And me?

Lying down with 'my' bed with my eyes closed trying to rid myself of the new headache.

"Are you sure Cas? Famine." Dean revealed his face from his hands.

Cas had sat down in the chair, mouth full of food. "Yes."

"So the town is going to eat drink and screw itself to death?" I sat up from the bed, leaning on the headboard at Dean's comment.

"We should stop it." I opened my eyes to the light to glare at Castiel.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean scrabbled. "How do we do that?"

"How did you beat the other horseman you met?"

More running water. "War had this ring, we cut it off and he ran." Sam's voice rang from inside the bathroom.

"Does Famine have a class ring?" the elder brother finished.

"I know he does."

"Then let's get chopping."

"Yeah." Castiel's voice went down. His eyes glossed with sadness as he looked into what I'm sure is an empty bag.

"Okay Hamburglar." Dean snarled, eyes looking slightly dejected.

"Sorry, I've developed a taste for ground beef."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Sam let's roll. I don't want Spencer's hands getting dirty in this."

"Dean." Sam stepped out of the bathroom, sweat plastered on his face. My stomach went queasy. "I can't." Deep breathe. "I can't go."

"Why not?"

I jumped off the bed. "You're craving it, hungry now." Apologetically walked to him.

Dean grabbed my arm. "Hungry for what?"

"Demon blood." We both said, my head pounding as I said it.

"Great." Dean looked at me. "You too?" I only nodded as he turned to Cas, eyes looking at him directly. "Get them out of here. Montana, hell I'd even take someplace in Europe right now."

Cas only shook his head. "They've been infected, it'll only travel with them."

"I looked at Dean, he looked over at us. "The only way is to cut the finger off."

Sam nodded. "But lock us up good Dean."

Dean's eyes dropped but complied, grabbing handcuffs from the floor and my belt. "Into the bathroom."

* * *

Sam was cuffed to the bathroom sink, whimpering and groaning for 'it'. I was strapped to the toilet, unable to move; head pounding.

Need relief. Like a hole should be placed in my hand, to relieve the pressure.

Thud.

The pounding continued greatly

_Crash._

My blood began to race.

_Crunch._

My ears pulsed with every sound.

The door opened and Sam looked at me as I nodded, we hadn't been cured. "Dean! It didn't work!" We heard scraping on the floor and the door open. Two demons stepped in, my head pounding intensely.

We both began to struggle, release ourselves from this terrible death that was before us. I even heard them trying to talk to us, though they were behind the pounding of my head and the sounds of my struggle. Sam had managed to remove himself from the pipe, tackling down the female.

Blood spluttered and entranced I broke away from my bounds and jumped the man. His neck was already bleeding and I clung on to him for life. I started drinking as we fell to the ground.

A groan was heard from the floor beside me, but I was too enveloped to decipher it. But when the _manly_ yelp boomed from beside me I looked up and straight into Morgan's eyes. "Reid, what are you doing?"

And it was all over. No pounding, no hunger for demon blood. Everything just vanished. "Morgan, I can explain."

"This is what you were hiding from us?" Disgust, pure disgust.

"No, well yes. There's more to it than that." Sam rose. "Are you good Sam?" he nodded.

"I'm going to go find Dean and Castiel." He looked at me. "You two need to talk. And Penpen?" I glared at him. "This man here is no longer a civilian, tell him the truth." And he left eyes wild and blood dripping across his face, off to help the others.

"What does he mean 'I'm not a civilian' anymore?" Derek sat in the bed, prepared for anything I was about to do.

"He means 'welcome to our world' or in your terms 'we aren't insane, please believe us'." I sighed. "We don't want to take away anyone's innocence, but in times like these it's necessary for anyone to know."

"And that's what you meant? Drinking blood like a vampire?" Morgan pushed. "Cause that can only be considered insanity."

"It's not my fault Famine made my new addiction to _demon blood_ worse." I answered before I could stop myself. Could this be another craving that Famine is turning rapid? Coming clean? "But can you at least let me start my story from the beginning?" Morgan nodded. "And unless it's academic, _don't_ interrupt."

"Fine." He wisped, lying down on the bed. "But you'll still seem insane."

"I'm quite aware of how you think of me." I shook my head sitting on the bed Morgan was lying on. "But you weren't there when I was small, my life revolved around killing these things; creatures of the night. The reason why my mother is schizophrenic is because some idjit thought it was a smart idea to control a reaper. My mom was on the case; strange deaths of illness people shouldn't of had. A hundred percent healthy people dying of heart attacks, things that weren't possible." I sighed and turned my body against the backboard. "Someone found this pastor who was instantly curing people of said illnesses and my mother went to check on it. This person was cured of their schizophrenia and the reaper gave it to her."

"Why? That doesn't make sense." Morgan questioned, trying to thankfully understand.

"It's like equilivent exchange or transference. The illness isn't exactly cured just moved to someone else, but since their body isn't ready for such intense infection they die. Their body can't fight against something that should be gradual."

"That's terrible."

"That's life." I mediated. "She managed to talk to our friend Bobby, they found out that it was a reaper and broke the connection. Next thing you know the reaper kills the pastor, but it doesn't break what happened to my mother. So she quit; got out and lives the life everyone at the BAU knows about."

"Expect she taught you how to hunt. That's the term, right?"

"Yes. And she did when she wasn't having an episode. The reason why I know so many languages, how I could flip you so easily and why I've been acting strange." I laughed. "That's all do to this, you become paranoid that something is out there." I looked him in the eyes. "And the blood _thing_ is recent, almost a month. You know when I took those days off?"

"Yeah, I was going to pull this really good prank on you."

"Well now I don't feel as bead for missing it." I joked. "That was the day I was detoxing on it."

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Drink it."

"It wasn't intentional. The boys needed help on their case; which happened to be a demonic possessing gig, that they had extremely close by. We ended up outnumbered and one of them got the jump on me. I managed to cut her arm while we were struggling; the blood fell into my mouth." I shivered. "This detox is going to be painful."

"You know how insane this sounds, right?"

I laughed. "What would it take to convince you?" I grumbled, forming thoughts into plans. Though Morgan cut off my though process.

"Show me one of the creatures. Anything."

"Well you've already met one." I chuckled. "Castiel is an angel of the Lord, I'm sure he won't mind proving it to you. If not, I'll find you a ghost to gawk at."

Morgan smiled as the light went out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **too many ideas running through my head. Too much homework left unfinished. I'm losing this battle…

Anyway, hope you've like the chapter. And I hope some people were like "she forgot about Morgan. OMG SEXY MORGAN WAS FORGOTTEN!" or something along those lines. But I needed him to find out and this seems like a good idea :D next chapter out as soon as I can get it!


	8. Showing a New World

**Showing a New World**

The lights went out and the door began to jungle, my thirst for blood rapidly increased. Demons were close by.

"Morgan?" I called, he whimpered in response. "I'm going to use the marker in my pocket to draw on you. Make sure not to smudge it."

"Okay. But can I ask why?" He touched my shoulder to say he's there.

"Not now." I whispered, drawing the anti-possession sigil on his chest. "Stay behind me." Pulling my angel blade, I felt Morgan's hand on my back. "There should be a flashlight in my bag." Morgan bent down and clicked it on. "Grab the salt too." He did and I took it recreating the salt lines. "I need your knife."

"Why?" Morgan's voice was guarded.

"I need to draw a devil's trap, just in case the salt line breaks. The marker isn't going to cut it."

"So you're using blood?"

"I don't have anything else."

"Use mine then."

"Not going to happen."

"I'm not giving you my knife Reid, I'll cut myself and you use that." His eyes were hardened.

"Fine." He cut himself and brought it towards me. "You regret coming, don't you."

"No Reid, I'm just confused." He sighed. "It feels like I'm going insane, or in a lucid nightmare." He looked me in the eye. "But I don't regret anything, and I'm not leaving you."

"Derek, I'm locking us into a room that's going to be warded against demons. Probably going to be surrounded too." I swiped some of his blood on my hand. "Why don't I keep spray paint on me?" I muttered to myself. "So much easier." Morgan laughed at my antics.

"You're trying to save my life, from what I didn't know existed until today. As long as they are on the other side of the wall, I'm perfectly fine." He sighed then winced as I drew more blood from the wound. "This was why you cut yourself, wasn't it? Warding your room."

"Warding all of your rooms, I've even given you all protective charms. Garcia is hard to please." I chuckled, finishing the last part of the devil's trap. "The watch I gave you is yours. Very expensive, I had to get it engraved."

"Dually noted." Morgan followed me back to the bathroom. I opened up an empty bottle and turned on the water. "What are you doing?"

"Making Holy Water." I answered before chanting in Latin. When I was done I closed the bottle and threw it at Morgan. "Here, take this." I started another bottle. "Unless it's me Sam, Dean or Castiel whip the water at them."

"Why?"

"The water burns the skin without leaving marks. Hurts them greatly though." I grabbed my blade. "I'm going to see if the boys left some iron and salt around."

"Iron and salt?" Morgan said, rummaging through the kitchen.

"Yes pure iron and salt repel and hurts them." I managed to find an iron dagger in Dean's bag. "This here is something that will work."

"How do you know that?"

"The weight and shine of the blade." Morgan took the blade and gave me a look. "I do this a lot."

"I gathered."

* * *

Morgan's phone rang removing the silence came over the room. The boys didn't give Morgan their number so it couldn't be them. This can't be good.

"Morgan answer it!" I gritted. "And talk quietly; we don't want them to strike."

He nodded and turned on his phone. "Hey Sugar Mama, what's up?" a pregnant pause for Garcia's ramble, "Whoa there Baby Girl, calm down. Garcia what happened. Actually wait I'll put you on speaker." I nodded. "Now what is this about?"

"**It all happened so fast. The unsub was by Sioux Falls so we figured it was the guy that did the weird double homicide. We tried calling both of you but it said your phones were out of service. I've been trying for two hours."** I quickly moved to the curtain to check out the window. Nothing was outside. I slumped onto the bed. **"They reached the boarder and all hell broke loose. What's going on over there?"**

"We don't know, but the same thing happened to us. Is everyone okay?" I spoke, not trusting Morgan's response.

"**They are acting **_**weird**_** but are physically fine."**

"Weird?"

"**Yeah JJ and Hotch haven't gotten off the phone since they arrived. Talking to their kids I think."** She sighed. **"Prentiss been hitting on every straight male in the building and Rossi-"** a pause, this can't be good. **"he's gone."**

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Morgan got up from the chair. I shook my head.

"**He snuck out of the building."** Typing filled silence occurred. **"I've been trying to find him and contact you. Guys you have to come back."**

"Garcia that isn't a good idea, if the unsub is here then we need to find him." I moved over to the table. "Plus, we aren't in a position to leave."

"He's right Garcia. I have my tablet so send me the data and we'll deal with it while we are here. Talk to you later Baby Mama."

"**I'll be waiting"** The phone hit tone dial.

"Reid what is going on?"

"They've been infected by Famine, they'll go rabid on their cravings until they are killed by them." I looked back out. "Or Famine is killed. Then it'll be a lucid dream."

"Then let's go find Famine."

"That's where everyone else went. To chop off Famine's finger." I walked over to my phone.

"How does that kill Famine?"

"Apparently the ring holds his power, without it he's not going to hurt anyone and it will set everyone free."

"Including you? Morgan eyes went straight ahead at me.

"Why haven't you been infected? Do you crave things?" I looked away, back towards the window.

"I am, I'm trying so hard not to give in to it. Everything would change and I don't want that." He turned me around." "Reid, I'm infected too, don't think it's just you."

I laughed, full and very loudly; falling down on the bed and curling up in a ball. Never have I laughed this hard. "Morgan, that wasn't my point." the tears were wiped from my eyes. "I was wondering how you _couldn't _be craving."

"Oh, well there Pretty Boy I'm impressed."

"With?"

Morgan was about to answer when Dean, Cas and Sam walked through the door.

"Damn I'm tired." Dean fell to the other bed. "I'm not even mad you zapping us here." Sam rolled his eyes. "Penpen do you mind driving my baby back?" He threw his keys at me. "Cas can take you and you drive back. When you get back we'll go to Bobby's, back in the panic room for the both of you."

I groaned and looked at Cas, waiting for my response. "I can't drive in my condition, Morgan should alone with him." A thought of medieval torture came across my mind. "I like my coworkers in _one piece _thank you."

"He is not driving my car."

"Would you rather Mr. Stone or Blood Junkie #2 to do it?" I stuck my finger at Castiel and myself. "Because I am sure we would both total your car."

Sam laughed and Dean groaned. "If my baby isn't in the same condition as I left her he's getting a bullet in the head."

Morgan chuckled. "I understand." He walked off to the door. "Men and their cars have a deep bond."

"Spencer, you've done me proud." Dean smiled like a five year old and laughed. "I actually like this one."

"Okay then. Castiel do you mind us leaving now?" I was concerned for Dean's childish psyche, was out of character for the situation. Leaving his car, letting Castiel to 'zap' him somewhere and allowing me to drive his car? Something isn't right.

* * *

Castiel couldn't exactly remember where they put the car so Morgan and I went searching for it. I told him the basic deals of the car; black Chevy Impala, no year that it was made or even the plates. Though the latter was more due to the fact that I couldn't remember which plates they were using now, since they have changed them so often. Cas only nodded at my description and left to check up on Sam.

"I still feel like you haven't told me something." Morgan said as the silence presumed. "Am I still not worthy?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them. "No, I just don't want to jeopardize your career with it. It's not important."

"You mean the real identity of those three? I know their the Winchester brothers Reid, I'm not stupid. What about Castiel?"

"Well angels don't have physical bodies being a celestial body of intent so they take a willing vessel of human beings. Kind of like demons, but with the vessel compliant." I looked over to the other side of the street. "If you did a face-recognition of Castiel's face you would get someone else's."

"Do you know who?" Morgan stopped walking in front of me.

"No, they don't talk about stuff like that. Not in their character to say. You could ask Castiel yourself, but he's not a people-person." I tried to move past him, he side-stepped in front of me. "What Morgan, what now?"

He grabbed my face, looking me directly in the eyes. I glared at him, uncomfortable with his touch. In three moves I could have him on the floor. "There's something else that you're not telling me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why wouldn't you let me stay with them?"

I forced my head down; Morgan only brought it back up. "You alone with them in my head is them using Medieval torture on you."

"Seriously? You have a crazy mind."

I shook my head. "Trust me; I don't think they would be entirely nice to you. Sure Sam would be polite, but that would be it. Quickly scanning the area I found the Impala. "And can we go? I found the car, and we should get some food for the boys before going to Bobby's"

"Why are we going there?"

"He has this panic room that is suitable for Sam and I to detox in. It's safer that way."

* * *

The scrap yard was how I remember it, cars broken and destroyed surrounding the house. Morgan looked around in wonder as we walked across. Taking his hand I guided him through the scraps, attempting to keep him from the sharp metal.

"Pay attention Morgan, you're going to cut yourself." I pulled him away from a badly damaged car. "Besides inside's more interesting anyway. Everything out here is normal."

"Why are we in a junk yard?"

"Bobby lives here, owns the whole place. Under his real name too."

"Bobby isn't his real-"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." I glared at me colleague as we reached the porch. "Stay close, Bobby has some traps lying around." Morgan nodded as the old man opened the door.

"You idjits, what have you done this time?" He looked at Morgan. "You even brought a civilian into it. Come into the library and we'll talk."

"Bobby we need the panic room." Sam looked at the old man with a pained look.

"Yeah Sammy and Spencer need a time out." Dean continued, seeing the confusion in his eyes. Bobby only nodded as Dean pushed us left to the basement stairs.

I stopped and turned to Derek. "Morgan I don't think you should come. Stay in the library with Bobby."

"Reid, I'm not leaving you; I already told you that. I'll be waiting outside that door until you can get out. I don't care." Morgan's eyes harden and guarded as he turned me around to the direction we were walking. "Now let's get this over with."

"Wait." I stopped again and pulled out my phone. "If they call you, you can't tell them where we are." I turned off my phone and handed it to him. "Turn off your GPS on your phone and go on your tablet and figure out about that unsub." I smiled and walked away. "The team can't find out and we aren't going to let them."

"Spencer I'll tell him about this, _our_ life and the danger it brings. And more importantly what you_ do_ for _us_." Bobby came up from behind us, handing Morgan a beer. Probably laced with holy water.

"I shouldn't."

"Morgan drink the beer, it'll make Bobby feel better." I laughed. "And Bobby; his first name is Derek."

Walking down the stairs I walked into the panic room. Dean waited with chains, I gave him a look. "Sorry buddy don't want you two attacking each other. Bed or chair?"

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair. "Just hurry up." Dean laughed.

When he left the room, the worst began.

_Pain and agony was all I felt_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this was done like five days ago, but I didn't have the time (or the energy) to type it all out. The next one is about half finished so it should be up before exams season (my first exam is on the 11th) so please be patient.

I've loved the reviews I've been given and would like to thank everyone who has. Your input helps a lot and I try to take every bit and use it. Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta this story. I've noticed (after posting it and not having the energy to change it) and some people have told me about the grammar and spelling mistakes making it harder to read. I try my best to keep it to a minimum but some things slip my notice.


	9. A Hunter's Life

**A Hunter's Life**

I woke up from my delusional fog still strapped to the chair. Sam was still yelling Dean's name in that broken voice of his. Even I wanted to start to cry and try and help him, though I knew that it was the demon talking and not him.

Bobby opened the door and he and Morgan dragged me out of the door and he and Morgan dragged me out of the panic room as Dean closed the door. "How do you feel Spencer?" Bobby asked ass Dean removed the chains.

"Worse than the first time." I chuckled. "How long was I in there for?"

Dean pulled out a stop watch from his back pocket and threw it at Morgan. "I knew you would want to have an exact time."

Morgan looked at the watch. "Seven hours forty-three minutes and six seconds."

I smiled. "Can Castiel check?" I looked over at Bobby. "I don't want it in my system anymore."

Dean laughed. "He already did, that's why we let you out."

"Plus there's a salt and burn we need you to do." Bobby looked at Morgan. "The FBI killed the serial killer that they were looking for in a nearby town. I need you to do some reassurance so he doesn't come back."

I turned to my co-worker. "Who shot him Derek?"

"Prentiss, she was the one who took the shot." I nodded and Morgan looked at me. "Bobby wants me to go with you, for training purposes only."

"Are you sure you want to be a hunter?" Morgan just nodded. "You can't hesitate and show weakness, unless you know 100 percent that it is not a monster." I looked at Dean. "Or you're Tweedledumb over here and use yourself as bait so you can get close enough to kill the thing."

"That was only that on time! She didn't actually bite me, everything is good."

"But then there was the time with-"

"Shut up Bobby!"

I laughed at that. "That's my point though. It'll change your work perspective; do you want to do that?"

"Spencer that isn't my point. I want to be on equal footing with you and learning this will help you out. You said you wanted to keep the team safe, well as a friend let me help you out."

"Let him Spencer, it's good for you and him. You'll need him if Casper comes to visit." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm even giving him my sawed off, rock salt rounds too."

I walked away. "Let's get some food and then go."

Morgan laughed. "I already made your sugar water. Just have a bagel or something."

I laughed, headed towards the coffee maker in the library. Truth be told a mug sat in front, steam from the hot water rising. I grabbed it, moving towards the unused kitchen to make something; ended up making everyone pancaked. "So anything else about this case?" I looked over at the other hunter, flipping the pancakes in question. "Because I'm not burning FBI property on a hunch, I like my job."

"The death was pretty bas according to Prentiss' and Hotch's reports." Morgan looked over. "Violent and gruesome deaths create ghosts, right?"

I nodded. "Can you get me those reports?" Piling the pancakes on a plate, I handed them to Dean. "I'd like to know what I'm getting into, serial killers make to worst spirits."

"Death row is the worst." Bobby chuckled, swiping the new pancakes from the counter. I glared at him.

"Yeah because 93% of those guys haunt when in the grave, often the same victimology as they were alive too." I started another plate. "Since Bobby and Dean are having pancakes, would you like some Morgan?" I turned around from the stove.

"And I was getting used to being called Derek by you." He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"I'll call you Derek outside of work and on hunts, if you want me to."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "Could I call you Spencer?"

"You can call me any variations of my name expect that nickname Deanna over there gave me." I smirked, turning back to flip the pancakes.

"Oh come on Penpen, it's not that bad. Crowley calls Sam 'Moose' and me 'Squirrel'." He ruffed, slamming more pancakes into his mouth.

"That's from 'The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show' about two dumb-witted best friends who have adventures together. Rocky; the squirrel was a naïve but the brains of the duo. Bullwinkle; the moose was a good natured moron." Derek chuckled. "Quite accurate too if the profile is correct, minus the dim-witted part."

"Great that black eyed dick thinks I'm a cartoon."

I finished Derek's pancakes and started on my own. "Derek, can I see the report?"

Derek jerked a bit, grabbing his tablet. "I don't have a hard copy."

I laughed as the veterans gave me a weird look. "Morgan the reason why I do that is because I don't want people to figure out that if I wanted to I could hack into the CIA." I shook my head. "Plus it makes my genius persona more authentic."

"If Garcia finds out she'll kill you." Derek chuckled. "Good luck."

I grabbed the tablet and flipped my pancakes. Reading the reports once through to gain simple data I sat down with my pancakes; analysing the smallest things. Drowning my pancakes in syrup I took a bite. "Seems legit."

"How so?" Dean glanced up from his food.

"Hotcher's report says that they were still on alert after the death due to 'apparent unsub escape attempt' after Mark Nuttall was killed." I looked through the report turning it to show Dean. "The profile was dead on and the dead guy was guilty, so the lights had to be due to the haunting." I grabbed the tablet back. "Prentiss said that the unsub admitted to the murders, which the profile gave and spoke of details that weren't in any press conference. They are perfect similarities."

Dean nodded, cutting off my rant. "Eat, then get on the road."

* * *

"You guys are back!" JJ smiled, her bag on her shoulder. "I was just about to head back to the hotel, you want a ride?"

"That's okay. We wanted to talk to Hotch and write our reports." Morgan smiled. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he and Rossi are still in the conference room."

"Thanks JJ." I said moving quickly, my bag hitting against me with mine and Derek's stuff. He followed, staying at my six until I walked through the door, "We're back Hotch."

"See Aaron, there was no need to worry. They are fine, though they both look like they need some time off."

"Yes you both are talking a vacation. I think it's long overdue, and no coming into work at all."

Morgan laughed. "Thanks, so Hotch the unsub died when you confronted him?"

Rossi nodded, moving the crime scene photos. There seemed to be little disturbance in the quality of the images, as there are in many cases. "But he may have had an accomplice, we're trying to determine that now." He looked over at the door, Prentiss walked over. "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help us determine it."

Morgan and I smiled. "How about we grab coffee, look over the reports and evidence and go from there?" Morgan looked over. "I think Garcia sent me the files, maybe we can get you hardcopy."

"Okay, Garcia is still around, right?"

Prentiss nodded. "She's busy trying to find evidence on an accomplice. Told me to go away unless I'm her 'hot chocolate Adonis.' I'm guessing that's you Morgan."

Morgan smiled, whites of his pearly teeth showing. "Yeah, that's me. Come on Reid, Garcia is waiting." He pushed me towards her space she took for her stuff. "It's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

"How do we approach this?" Morgan said on the way to the room. "How can we burn something on police property, while no one is supposed to know?"

Patting Morgan on the shoulder I answered. "I got an idea, we'll talk later." Quickly, I opened the door.

"Better be my chocolate hunk or leaving."

"Well it's your lucky day hot stuff, I'm quite chocolate. Do you want a lick?" Morgan flirted as he walked over and gave Garcia a back massage. I took another sip of my coffee as I waited.

"It's good to see you Hotness."

"You too Sweetness." He gave her a hug. "Can you get us that report, well a hard copy for the kid actually?"

"You need to update with the times Boy Wonder." Garcia sighed, Morgan chuckled quietly beside me. "Sure, I'll print one out now." She clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and walked out of her 'office'

"Now how are we doing this?" Morgan whispered.

"We make it look like an accident. I know a chemical fire that will remove the salt from the corpse while burning. I'll use that for the fuel and since it'll activate a flare on its own we can say we accidently knocked over some and it burnt the body." I looked over the autopsy report. "The chemical fire needs glycerin, it is found in skin creams. Water is in 80% of the body which will cause it to burn quickly and potassium permanganate is often used in the lab. It helps determine the contents of the stomach or oxidisable organic material."

"Garcia isn't going to be long." Morgan panicked. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Changing the autopsy report." A few more key strokes. "Done." I quickly closed it and stepped back as Garcia walked back inside.

"Here you go guys. I'm still waiting on the autopsy report." She looked through her file. "Oh, they send it to me. I'll get that to you ASAP."

"We'll be at the coffee shop around the corner." Morgan smiled. "Later Baby Girl."

"Of course my sweets."

* * *

"So whose going to 'accidently' pour our pomegranate thingy on the body?" Morgan asked, lounging across his side of the booth.

"Well you in the report, but I'll pour it." The waiter brought us a plate with bacon and eggs. "Um, miss we didn't order these."

"The gentleman in the back ordered them for you." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Tell my boys that I've found something." I read, looked at the bottom of the page. There laid seven symbols in which I could not translate. "Do you think this is important?" I asked Morgan

"Well he did give it to you."

"But we don't even know who it is, and these symbols could be dangerous."

Morgan called the waiter over. "The guy who sent this, could you describe him?"

The woman sighed contently. "He looked like a British business man, had the accent and everything. Also had this bad boy look in his eyes, quite entrancing."

"Thank you miss." Morgan smiled. "Can we also get the bill, and put these in doggy bags?"

"Of course."

As she walked away I called Bobby, he answered in two rings. "Hey, hit a snag on you hunt? Or are you done?"

"Neither. A guy who looks like a British business man with bad boy eyes delivered a message to me."

"Bad boy eyes?"

I sighed. "The waiter's words, not mine."

"Well that sounds like Crowley." Bobby stated. "He's been on the run for helping us, what's the demon want now?"

"He gave me a message in Latin, but there are symbols that I don't know on the bottom." I looked over at Morgan. "I've tried to see what they mean."

"It's probably Enochain. Send a picture and I'll have Castiel translate when I see him."

"Are the brothers still there? The message is for them."

"No, they left to do a job. Try calling them."

"Well I'll do it after this job so we can concentrate. Thanks Bobby." He replied and I hung up, turning to Derek. "It was Crowley."

"What exactly is a Crowley?"

"Crowley is a demon, King of Crossroads from what I've heard. He's the highest crossroad demon out there." Sighing I looked around the shop. "He's the one to make a deal with, though I wouldn't recommend it. Hell isn't a place you want to visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that case forty-three days ago?" Smiling I looked over at the counter. Our waiter dropped off our check and left. "The second victim, Ajay had gotten similar torture that one experiences in Hell."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, that's the prince one pays when dealing with a demon. Whatever they want for ten years; sometimes even less and end up downstairs for the rest of eternity."

Morgan looked over and saw Garcia through the glass. "Open up the file."

"I don't see a pattern in behaviour for a team. These crimes only get off the attacker." I recited the script we made as Garcia chimed the bell.

"That doesn't mean that there's not possibility. He may have been coerced accomplice." He took a sip from his drink. "Mark could have been the accomplice."

"Hello boys. I've got you that report that you asked for." Garcia smiled.

"Thanks Baby Girl. We were just about to go and check the body ourselves."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I was going to make this longer but I don't think I'll be able to post until after my exams are over and school is officially done for the year. The next installment will be out as soon as I can, but I will not be writing it until the middle of next week. So at least a week until you guys will be getting another chapter.

Also I'm writing this other Supernatural ficlet off of an idea me and my friend Tracy came up with. Talking about the new season and the possibility that Gabriel will be back sprung a new idea and I'm also going to be working on that. I'm not close to be finishing that, but I would love everyone to read. Keep your eyes posted. :D

Thanks for reading and awesome reviews!


	10. Should We Say Uncle?

**Should we be Saying Uncle?**

Dying flesh that has been torn into millions of pieces never smells good. Neither does the decaying flesh from an entry and exit wound of a 9mm handgun. The afterglow of the lights made the bluish skin horrifying.

"We need to do this now Spencer." Derek chirped, already applying salt to the body. Following his lead I went into the chemical storage and found the bottle of potassium permanganate and reached into my bag for some skin cream.

Morgan's gloved hand grabbed the cream, applying the cream to the body. I grabbed the papers for the report, stuffing them into my bag. No evidence.

"Done." Derek tapped me on the shoulder. "Now or jail."

I chuckled and moved to the table and poured the permanganate in the corner of the table. It leaked and moved, hitting the shoulder causing instant reaction. Combustion hit and the body went up into flames and I moved the bottle and placed it down moving to help find the fire extinguisher.

We were going for authentic, so finding the extinguisher was real. Derek found it against the coroner's desk, hanging there unused. Quickly he sprayed the body and the other small flared that had left the metal table. Hotchner came in the room, witnessing the end of the ordeal. I moved the bottle away from the body and closed it.

"What happened here?" He asked as the rest of the team piled in.

"Sorry Hotch, my fault. I spilt something on the body when we were talking; the body went up into flames."

"That doesn't make sense." Rossi stated. "How does a body combust like that?"

"I got a look at the bottle; it had potassium permanganate in it. In the report there were traces of glycerin on the skin. Those two chemicals can create a fire; with the water in the body it would allow the water to become rapid." My response was regular to my usual rants, though everyone didn't seem to completely believe me. "What?"

"Prentiss, show them your report." Hotchner glared over at me.

Garcia looker over to them. "I gave them the one from the database." Her eyes were full of concern. "The information shouldn't be wrong."

"This was the one the coroner gave us." Rossi says. "There was no glycerin in there."

Shit. We are so busted.

The ticking from the nearby clock rang louder, pounding in my ears. Until my teammates were gone and extremely realistic wax statues stood in their place. Derek tapped me on the shoulder.

"Please tell me time didn't stop."

"Time stopped alright." Another man said. Shorter than I was, hair lanky and long; he smiled. "You're welcome."

"Who are you?" I managed to splendor out.

"A friend of the Winchesters, I was hoping they'd take this job. Guess not."

"What did you do to them?" Derek clenched his fists. "Undo it now!"

"They're safe. I'm erasing their memories of this incident though." Pulling out a lollipop from his pocket. "You guys are lucky I was around to bail you out. My tricks don't often go after people like you."

Tricks.

Candy.

Where did I hear those together before?

"You're Loki, the Norse God of Mischief." I stated. "A Pagan Trickster."

"The only actually. Since you guys are friends of the boys I'll let you in on a little secret. My name is Gabriel." He moved his arms in a swaying motion. Presenting himself.

"Like the archangel?" Morgan stepped forward, taking a chance.

"The one and only."

"Why are you helping us? Questioning an angel? My life has really gotten far from normal.

"Because you're helping the boys with my brother. It's just a gift of thank you." He moved over to the group. "The report they have will say what you want and they'll be acting concerned for your well-being."

Morgan laughed, stepping back into place.

"Though next time we meet, I'll be having a lot more fun with you?" Whooshing his lollipop away he disappeared. "Later boys."

"What happened in here?" Hotchner asked sternly. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. I bumped into something and the body caught on fire." Derek said carefully.

"You spilt-" I picked up the bottle. "Potassium permanganate on the table," A brief pause. "I remember the report said that traces of glycerin where found on the skin."

Prentiss gave me a look. "How did you guys get a copy?"

"I gave it to them an hour ago." Garcia stated. "And the glycerin and permanganate would combust."

"Exactly. Plus with the water in the human body, it would burn quicker."

"Reid, why would that matter?" Hotch moved forward.

Glancing at the body wrapped in foam. "Um, because of this." I removed some of the foam to reveal the severely charred bone. "Destroyed the body completely."

"Do you think that someone could have arranged this Reid?" JJ looked back to the blacked bone, the charred leftovers.

Morgan looked over at me. "We don't think that there was another person involved in this case. Even though this is major, the murders themselves couldn't have been done by a team; even if one was coerced." He flipped open his file. "The unsub's behaviour only looks at one man."

"Then the flickering lights?" Prentiss asked.

"Probably faulty wiring." I stated. "Maybe even a brown out of the area."

Everyone's eyes stayed on me, completely confused at what I had said. It wasn't until the coroner came back that anyone moved.

* * *

I got back to my house pretty late, however I wasn't feeling exhausted. My mind was wondering through unanswered questions. What that angel said made no sense; everything wasn't what it appeared to be. If Gabriel is right then the secret that the boys are keeping from me is the apocalypse, a major end of the world. But that occurs when Lucifer is let out of the cage, and that seems to have already happen. What could the sugar-cover trickster be talking about?

I hadn't helped them stop anything, but now that I knew I sure as hell am going to try.

* * *

Ring

Ring. Ring

RING

RING. RING

_RING._

_RING. RING_

_RING._

_RING. RING_

"**Sorry but the customer is which you are calling is out of service, please hang up and try again later."** The voice on the other line was annoying me. Yes, I know it is a recording but this is ridiculous. This is the seventh time I've tried calling them is the past five hours. With the rate at which Dean drives his car he should have got them to cell service range two hours ago.

Something is seriously wrong.

I quickly called Bobby to double check what they were hunting and where. He said he had no clue, that they left without saying much on where they were going; that all they had was a direction. Nothing else.

Calling Derek was the next move. That call didn't go so smoothly, he thought of the worst case scenarios and kept pitching them to me. It wasn't helping my emotions until he thought of a way to find them.

Garcia.

Sure that would bring more questions to her ears, but Derek was right; they changed cell phone numbers each time that they were caught. Not exactly telling any who shouldn't know them. Old contacts that they needed, people they saved and gave their numbers too and some hunters were exactly necessary to tell their secrets. The less people know that they messed up, the less amount of people going after them.

Derek said that he was coming over, arriving only ten minutes; face flushed and slightly out of breathe. "You okay Derek?"

"Never been better!" He wheezed, pretty much coughing. "I ran half a block and up the stairs, sorry."

I shook my head and went into the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Here, don't chug it though. That's worse for the body." I moved over to the book shelf, grabbing out one of my many copies of the Bible. This one in particular was in Latin, close enough to be consider as the first bible. "What Gabriel told us is quite concerning. I haven't helped them stop the apocalypse or at least try; they haven't asked me or even told me about it. But now that I know what is really going on, I'm going to do whatever I can."

"How does this have to do with finding them?"

"Well it's not like it would help find them, it's just that I don't like helping them without permission. Not even Bobby does that to them." I flipped open the Bible, turning to the middle portion. "There are four horsemen that follow the arrival of Lucifer and are the sign of the apocalypse. '_I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a green horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest._' Consider this Pestilence, disease of the land coming from the first seal. Then '_When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword._' as War, riding to kill off all of mankind. Famine came next _'When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"' _Lastly _'When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.' _ who is Death, reaping away the last of human life."

"What does this help us with?"

"Well they have already beaten War on his red stead, and Famine on his black one."

"So what does that have to do with us? Are you planning on finding these horsemen? Because I remember how Famine was, and that wasn't a very good feeling."

"I wasn't planning on looking for them and going after them, but passing along the information to the boys. As soon as we can find or contact them."

"So we need to find Pestilence and Death then? How is that going to work?"

"Pestilence is disease, so we find a place that has a high concentration of disease. Doesn't have to be the same type of disease either, could be something that isn't connected. Probably more children than adults due to their lower immune system."

"Okay. One question though."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"What language is that Bible in? And now that I'm thinking about do I have to learn said language?"

Laughing I put the book away, along with the other books that fell from the shelf. "It's a type of Latin; Archaic I believe, and although you do not need to be fluent in it you should be able to at least pronounce the words. Reading it should also help."

"Dually noted, but I think we should get to finding them before we do anything else. Do you think that Hotch will mind if we sneak into the Bureau today?" Derek moved to the kitchen to drop off his bottle into the blue bin. "Or do you want to talk to Garcia over the phone?"

"Over the phone wouldn't be good, she might be looking into the phone records while she is looking for them. If she finds out who they are then we are screw, especially since she'll go to Rossi and Hotch with it." Grabbing my bag we walked towards the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

She fingers typed along her keyboards, flying through her system with ease. She smiled as no disturbing images came up with her results, just paperwork with their invoices. "What's this for anyway?" Her voice matched the rhythm of her forever typing. "Because this guy hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"Baby Girl, they aren't in any trouble. Can you check if you can track their GPS on the phone?"

"Yes, but the tracker has been disabled. Sorry boys, unless they call someone I won't be able to help you."

God damn it, they always have to get themselves into trouble. What's with their luck these days? It's worse than usual. "That's okay Garcia, we'll manage. They'll call me when they get back into service range I guess. Don't keep tracking them."

"Are you sure Reid?" Morgan looked concerned at my statement, no use in trying to explain my actions.

"Quite certain, I thought something bad might have happened. They probably aren't in service." Turning to Garcia, uncertain if she'll follow what I've asked. "I'll come back tomorrow if they don't pick up by then."

Garcia nodded as Morgan and I left, her eyes still confused.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, long time no see. I'm quite sorry about that, I've been having a hard trying to bring it to my next plot point. On another depressing point I've wasted almost all of our data for my house watching different TV shows online and I won't be able to upload our next chapter until the bill is paid… Yeah, I'm so dead when my parents come home.


	11. An Arm Length Reach

**An Arm Length Reach**

Morgan didn't like the aspect of patience while on a hunt, sure I understand his hurry the quicker the job is done then there is more people we have saved but patience is still a virtue. I spent two weeks with him just explaining the different types of monsters in detail, grabbing my mother's hunting journal and showing him the different battles she faced in her prime time. Also explaining that a journal will be the sure way to keep sane throughout the troubles he faced.

We breezed through the memory work; which monster gets killed by what item, how to tell what's what for on and so forth. However languages were another matter, what they say about its hard to teach a grown man a different language is right. Proof: Derek Morgan. I managed to memory work a Latin exorcism that works on most demons, but when things got rough he was going to need help.

Sure the likelihood of him hunting alone is small but it is still possible, what if he's over at his mother's house and something happens? Or even if I'm not at the BAU for another reason and he has a problem? Sure he could call Cas, but they also might need him more. Bobby is usually available, but even Bobby has his own cases that he deals with.

"I'm trying Reid, I really am." He said, his face deep in the book sitting on my desk chair. "It's harder for us regular folk." He shook his head. "The only real word I can get on the page is 'catulus' which is hound, young, puppy, cub or kitten. None of these help with translating it though."

"But it does." I stated, turning about to look at the bullpen. "The passage has to do with young creatures; dogs, cats, humans, or animals considered to be cubs such as bears." Looking at the offices above I turned back to Derek. "Just try to find one more word you recognize Morgan, if you can tell if the passage will help or not then you can waste the time to translate it all." Placing a hand on his shoulder I continued. "You can do this, I've made you study for three weeks before doing this; tutoring you in the way I taught Dean when we were kids. He can't speak it to save his life but he can read it. That's all I'm looking for, you being able to understand and speak the words on the page."

"I know and I'm getting it, it's just coming slower than either of us thought. I'm trying and I did study for this, I just suck at languages in general."

Prentiss came out of Hotcher's office, Rossi and Hotch in tow. What were they talking about?

"Reid, Morgan? We have a case." Hotch stated, "Meeting in ten minutes."

Morgan put the book away and ushered me to get coffee. "I've never been happier for a case."

* * *

"There was angel wings burned onto the floor of the hotel?" Rossi stated, "In the middle of nowhere? How is this even a federal case?"

"Apparently there have been similar cases across the country. This unsub kills his victim, burns the ground and leaves town. There are no connection to these cases what-so-ever besides the similar, almost exact burn marks on the surfaces in which they died." JJ flipped through the photos while talking. "This is the seventh in the matter of a year."

"What do you mean 'surfaces in which they died'?" Morgan piped up, the wording seemed off to me as well.

"The crime scene units say that the bodies died and without harming the body they managed to burn around the bodies. Almost simultaneously." JJ moved to the next photo. "The burns were also behind the backs of the victims and the positioning of the bodies are in line with the positioning of the wings. Almost as if an angel really died."

Almost as if an angel really died.

Angels dying.

An angel could be dead and we are running into the flames.

Garcia took the button from JJ continuing the presentation as I looked at Morgan beside me. He nodded and starting writing profusely on his pad of paper, questions for later I presume. Though I don't think I could answer all of them, but I do know who could.

"This is the latest victim, a Jon Do his burn marks seem to be slightly different from the others in the matters of colour. His is a lighter brown than his previous victims." Garcia spoke, looking at the blank stares of the team. "You may proceed."

"There isn't an arsonist who would just leave markings." Prentiss spoke, leading the start of the conversation. "Meaning the fire is symbolic to the fantasy and not a just a weapon. But why use fire to create these markings? What significance do these wings have to the unsub?"

I sighed and looked back to the screen, and really looked at it. Gabriel laid on the ground, the world stopped as I recalled the encounter of the angel. Those words showed the way into what I had to do in the future; how to help my oldest and only friends, well besides my team.

Feeling my eyes move into a state of shock in slow motion is quite a different thing. You can always try for yourself to see, but the muscles moving in those directions at that speed have such a weird throw at them.

Then all of a sudden time returned to normal, moving faster than before suddenly and quite alarmingly. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder but I was still in shock to move, a squeeze then they let go. Garcia spoke, but the words were away from me until that hand came back and shook me.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Hotchner's hand remained on my shoulder.

"I knew him, I didn't really look before so I didn't recognize him. He's a friend of a friend, I believe his name was Gabriel." I looked back at his contorted body. "He was a prankster and a loyal friend, I would perceive him as the Norse god Loki rather than an angel though."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Rossi asked, eyes clearly profiling my answer.

"I saw him three weeks ago I believe. He was in Sioux Falls when we went down there, though I didn't talk to him. He looked busy to walk over there and start a conversation, plus I was quite busy working that case." I looked over at the screen again. "I haven't actually talked to the man since college."

"Do you think it's a good idea to work this case Reid?" Morgan's voice vibrated into the room like a siren's song. My life line right now to the world of the dark ages, even his pad had been closed as he looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, though I want to break it to the friends and family what has happened." I nodded as I spoke, clearing all doubt from my team's mind.

Morgan nodded with me, placing his hand on my shoulder where Hotch's hand was. "I'll go with you if you want any help."

"Sure Morgan." I smiled weakly at him. He could tell the smile didn't reach my face, though he said nothing of it. "I think we should go now." I got up from my chair and walked out, leaving the bull pen quickly behind me as well. Derek followed, notepad in hand as we got into the elevator.

"Is it even possible to kill an angel?" Derek questioned. "I clearly remember you telling me that they are celestial bodies of intent. Doesn't celestial mean transparent?"

"It means they are only visible in the sky, not invincible. There is a way to kill everything and angels don't break that rule just because they are God's children, we are too yet we are very mortal. Sure I don't know how to kill an angel but it must be do-able. Castiel should know how, which is why I'm going to call the brothers."

"I thought they weren't answering their phones?"

"Well now they have to." I said while dialing Sam's number, using my speed-dial. "Please answer."

* * *

The phone rang the next day that Garcia tried to track them down, nobody answered their phones. It began to irk me to no end until I got an email from Sam. He said that they were fine, but they couldn't use their phone do to exposure to something they encountered.

They were being vague meaning I couldn't push without them just not talking to me altogether. I would rather they speak half-truths rather than not at all. So it wasn't all that bad, expect when I needed answers.

Neither of them said anything about their falling angel, I'm guessing in more ways than one. Which was the point of me calling now, _if_ they are together it would be easier than to find a way to call Cas myself. Though if push comes to shove I could ask Dean how to call Castiel.

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

_Ring_

_Ring. Ring_

"**Hello?"** A sleepy voice answered the phone, too thick with sleep that I couldn't decipher who it was.

"Hey, it's Spencer. I've got some bad news, Gabriel is dead."

"**Isn't really news when you already knew about it." **Broody, which is means it's definitely Sam.

"What do you mean you already knew?"

"**He saved our asses about three weeks ago. When we were out of signal for those couple of days. Gabriel took on Lucifer while we got out of there, gave Dean a package before he left. Apparently Gabriel thought it would be funny to send a message and porno at the same time. He gave us a way to stop Lucifer, throwing him back into the cage."**

"So the case we have on serial murders with angel wings is really just angels killing angels." I stated. "Because we were wondering if it could be anything else."

"**Well Castiel did say that there are weapons to kill angels and that the Colt would work, however when we tried to use it on Lucifer it back fired. Said he was one of five that it wouldn't work on." ** Sam's voice trailed. I looked at Derek with a smile; we were going to win this godforsaken fight. **"We have no idea who the other four are, but we have a way to win this fight. The rings the four horsemen have are the keys to reopening the cage and throwing Lucifer into his cage."**

"How many do you guys have?"

"**Three, we are looking Death."** Dean's voice rang in the background. I guess I was on speaker. **"We don't have any leads."**

"Well a man named Crowley gave me a message three weeks for you guys. I tried to give it to you earlier, but you've been occupied." I looked at Morgan and stepped out of the elevator. "He said that he found something, but he put seven weird markings on the paper."

"**Must be Enochain. I'll get Dean to send Cas over to translate, thanks we'll try and find Crowley and figure out what he's found." **Dean groaned in the background. **"Yes Dean you're calling him, he responds to you more than anyone else." **

* * *

Derek decided we hide out while we pretend to talk to Gabriel's fictional family at his house. Clooney was attacking my face, his tongue having touch almost every crevice there. Derek just laughed until a wings flap stopped him in his place. I lifted my face enough to see Castiel standing there, trench coat and suit exactly the same as before.

"Dean said my services were required."

I nodded and managed to lift Clooney off of me to reach for my bag. Passing the paper to the angel I sat down on the couch next to Morgan. Reading the paper he nodded.

"What does it say?" Derek asked, grabbing his glass of water from the table.

"It's coordinates to where we need to meet Crowley. He didn't want anyone to be able to track him, these are angelic. This must have been hard to create, not many demons know our language." He looked up at us. "Thank you both, Dean gave me a cell number if you need to call me. I seem to be losing my grace as the days go by, I might not be able to hear your faith."

"Hear our faith?" Morgan looked at me for clarification.

"Praying, won't hear us praying." I turned back to Cas, "Well that's all we needed you here for, unless you have another reason for staying."

Castiel looked over at both of us. "This all started because Heaven wanted to purge the human race, raising Dean from Hell because he's the only one who can stop Lucifer as the 'Sword of Michael.' I don't agree with what they are doing anymore, forcing two people who have sacrificed limbs and life for protecting those around them and this is their retribution. I can't take orders from them anymore, but I can't sit on the sidelines either. Spencer, you're the one that's going to need to pick up the pieces when this is over. I can't help you with that."

"What do you mean pieces?" I stood, walked towards the man. "I don't understand."

"I am no prophet, but I feel something far worse than what has already happened will fall onto their laps. Please be there for them when they need you."

"Of course." As those words slipped passed my now chapped lips the man vanished, the sound of his wings flapping echoing throughout the house. The air was still, the only movement was Clooney's tail wagging. However as the time moved on the tail slowed down, as if feeling the tension of the room.

Time felt like it had stopped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello my beautiful readers. I hope I'm not boring you with these filler chapters. This is the last one, only because the next plot point is finally able to arise. Spencer and Derek will be strained with this new found knowledge, but will Lucifer win? We will be doing the Time Warp into the future in our next chapter (a couple of months of unimportant stuff…)

also im using a different computer to submit this, so itll take awhile for the next one too.


	12. Thinking Too Hard

**Thinking Too Hard**

Castiel's words were on my mentality throughout the weeks, the team noticed that I was not looking the same as usual. My rants were shorter, I didn't notice the simplest things as Garcia caught me using Morgan's tablet to look at something. I'd lied of course, saying that I wanted to try it her way slowly because all of the 'genius of the stone age' jokes were getting a bit old.

She went off on her marry way as I continued to look at the impossible in front of me. Castiel must be mistaken, I can't help Sam or Dean if they don't want to be helped. Nobody could, and those two are more stubborn then any unsub I have ever faced. How am I supposed to help with something that they won't let me do?

They never come to me for moral support, unless they are too damaged to manage it on their own. And I don't want to see them damaged, the look on Sam's face when we buried Dean was something I never wanted to face again.

Maybe I couldn't help, but I will try.

But that involves knowing what is exactly going on.

"Reid, I know I shouldn't pry but I need to know if you're going to be okay." Garcia's voice echoed in the back of my brain, lost in the timeless problem I was facing.

"Spencer, snap out of it. We can deal with it when the time comes." Morgan- no Derek spoke next, shaking me. Finally I looked up. "Oh so that catches your attention. Figures, you were wondering about _that_."

"Morgan, go away. That's not something you need to bother yourself with, they are my family not yours." I stated, getting up from my desk and moving towards the coffee machine. "What do you guys want anyway?"

Garcia placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know I'm going to regret saying this but I still kept tabs on that friend's phone that you gave me." I was about to speak when she cut me off. "I know I shouldn't have, but you looked really worried and I wanted to help in any way that I could. That's not the part I'm confused about though. After the connection came back on, they seemed to always be on the road; now it has stayed in the same place for over a month." She looked over at Morgan. "We think something is wrong."

"We?" I looked at Morgan who nodded. "Did you try calling them?"

"I did, but the phone never answered. I even tried the one Castiel gave us recently, he didn't even answered."

"Well I can see why he didn't, but I'll look into it. Please don't continue with this, even you Morgan. I know you're worried but they can handle themselves, if they need help they'd call either me or Bobby." And I turned my back on them, not talking to either for the rest of the day. How dare they keep this from me? It has been well over four months since I gave Garcia that number, she has no idea what she has done.

"Reid is everyone okay?" Prentiss came up to me as I re-entered the bullpen. "You seem distracted lately."

"I'm fine, just thinking about something that I heard that I didn't like."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is that part of Morgan's new job description as well."

"What do you mean new job description?" I looked at her face, she was dead serious. I was even more confused than before.

"Don't try to hide the fact that you guys are dating, ever since that incident in Sioux Falls you guys have been attached to the hip. Or is my reading of your two's relationship off?" My eyes widen along with my confused glanced as I tried to put things together.

"We aren't dating." I grabbed her arm, looking around the bullpen. "I'm not even sure how you got that idea."

"Then why are you being secretive?"

I looked at her and let go of her arm, I was stunned. Why did I care what people thought of us? Sure it was false and I didn't want any more trouble than I was already in, but this seemed stronger than that. I never thought about an actual relationship before, hell I couldn't even tell what my sexual preference was. Usually I just tried to find someone who would want to have sex with a geeky man like myself, I wasn't a monk and my urges weren't only to be cut by tangoing alone.

Did I like Morgan? Yeah sure, he's nice and all. Not speaking of the unexplained in the open, he surly took it in stride; not calling me insane or crazy. But I didn't feel that way for him, right?

"I'm not being secretive, I just don't want trouble for something that doesn't exist."

Prentiss gave me a look before ushering me towards the elevator. "Then what is it? You've been distant over the past four months and it's making everyone worried." She pressed the button for the lobby before I could step out. "You only really talk to Morgan, so we figured that he would know what is going on. He's either playing dumb or you haven't told him anything."

"It's a family matter, none of anyone's business. My mother told me something the last time I saw her about my cousin that came and visited her, ask her to tell me something. The message was short and I haven't been able to reach him since." A weak smile fell on my face. "I feel that I'm going to have to go on the road and find him before he hurts himself. But I don't want to leave my job either, I'm conflicted between the two." The door opened and Prentiss ushered me to the glass doors in front, then motioned for me to continue. "That's why I've been out of it on cases, I'm more worried about finding my cousin then catching the unsub. He's the only real family that I have left."

"Well that's all any of us needed to hear, I understand and I'm sure that Hotch will too. Let's go out to lunch and talk some more and then we'll go tell him together." Prentiss smiled, pointing to a little café down the street. "My treat."

* * *

"What are your cousin's names?" Prentiss tried to pry for the sixth time in the past two minutes. "Because you've never talked about them before."

"My reasons still stands, so I'm not going into this with you." I huffed, turning to check the surrounding area. "Can we talked about something else?"

"Well, if you're ashamed by them then why are you worried about them?"

"I'm not ashamed, I just don't like talking about my family. Unless you know them personally, like everyone is with my mother I don't like having misconceptions because of what I say." I looked over and noticed a whoosh of air fill the room, the trench coat visible by the counter. "I got to go."

"But Reid!" Prentiss called as I moved to my friend of the otherly.

"Castiel what are you doing here?" I whispered, trying to hide from the co-worker leering behind me. "Is everything okay?"

"Sam is in trouble. He said yes to Lucifer, now the world needs Michael." The angel stared at me with his vibrant blue eyes. "But the 'Sword of Michael' or Michael's vessel won't say yes."

"I'm guessing that would be Dean?"

"Originally yes, but they brought back their brother Adam because Dean wouldn't say yes either. I think Adam is breaking and we won't see Sam anymore." He looked behind me, at what I'm guessing was Prentiss. "They need you Spencer."

Looking down at the counter I thought about everything that he said, "What do you want me to do Cas? I don't know what it is you want from me."

Castiel just smiled and got up to leave, meshing with the crowd; vanishing in plain sight. The sound of his wings were the only thing that signaled his departure.

* * *

"I don't understand Reid, is something wrong?" Hotchner said, as I briefed him and Rossi on my idea. "Because you don't have to leave the BAU for just a family problem."

"Hotch, I understand your concern but this isn't an ordinary family matter. I don't know how long it will take to do what I have to, I don't want to burden the team with an absence of mine." I looked over at Rossi. "I will like to come back, but I don't know if I can; I'm hoping that this will only be short termed and temporary."

"Then how about you leave for two weeks and call if you need more time. If you think it will take longer then you expect or way too long for us to handle on our own we'll consider today as your two weeks' notice." Rossi suggested, Hotch nodding at the idea. "That way everyone won't be worried as much and you won't need to say goodbye forever."

"I'd appreciate that very much Rossi, let's do that."

"Where are you headed anyway Reid?" Hotchner pried.

"Well Garcia tracked down their last own address in Lawrence Kansas, so I'll start there." I smiled, turning to leave so I could pack some of my stuff. Rossi's voice made me turn around.

"If you need anything I'll you have to do is call, alright?" I nodded and went off on my Mary way.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Garcia loudly accused, creating a ringing in my ears. "You can't leave Reid, who am I going to tease now?" Her voice rose to a squeaking sound, as her tears fell. "Who's making you do this? Is it Strauss? Because I can change the digital paperwork right now so you don't."

"That's not it Garcia, I have family matters to attend to and I don't know how long it'll take. They seem in too deep for me to fish them out in a couple days." I responded my rehearsed line of why I was leaving. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but it might take months to be able to do it. I don't want the team to suffer just because my cousins are idiots with the worst luck in the world; as well as get themselves into the worse possible scenarios."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Morgan asked, eyes searching mine for something to go on. "We might be able to fix this up faster rather than just you."

"No Morgan, the team needs you more than I do. I'm going to call my uncle to help me out; our two heads should be able to come up with something."

"Just be safe Spence, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you're out there." JJ smiled, giving me a hug. "And if you need anything we'll be here for you, even if we are already on a case."

"And that means anything Reid." Prentiss smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "If I have to call my mother for help I will, so the sky is the limit."

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. Just be safe and I'll call it even. Goodbye, hopefully I'll see all of you in two weeks." And I left off to the realm of infinite possibilities, where the darkness is as big as the shadows at night. Absence of darkness can kill you in my world, what I left behind to live a normal-as-I-can-get-with-a-187-IQ in the light of ignorance. I don't think I'm ready for what I was about to face, but I couldn't say no now. Not with the closet thing that I can call family is being ridden by Satan himself, or hiding for becoming a sword that could kill his brother. I just hope that I can get there in time, before someone gets hurt.

* * *

"**Hello?"** the other side's voice rang, answering my phone call.

"Hey it's me, where are you?"

"**I'm sorry, do I know you?"** the voice was impure, violent and filled with bloodlust.

"Sorry wrong number." And I hung up, looking at my laptop for answers. Off to pay my respects to the dead then.

* * *

**Author's Note: **MY INTERNET IS BACK! I'm dancing around like an idiot right now, in my bra and underwear. After losing my power last week for 48 fucking hours to getting my internet back yesterday I'm quite a happy camper. YAY ME!

Hoped you liked this addition to the story.

I've also placed this on AO3, separating them by arc throughout the storyline under the series My Job Sucks, But I Love It. I believe there is three stories so far in the series, not including this new arc.

Hope you guys like it, if you'd like write a review or message me you're awesome likes or dislikes and be on your lovely day.


	13. Walking Down Memory Lane

**Walking Down Memory Lane**

The ride down into the rest of my life was quiet, with no Morgan or even the sound of soft music the dull and ordinary scenery was the only thing keeping my brain occupied. Well and the road, seeing as I was speeding down the 58 towards my destination.

Morgan bombarded my house trying to get me to stay or take him with me, but I couldn't do that to him. His safety was worth more than my bond with Sam and Dean, if he was there and got hurt helping me I'd never forgive myself.

What did that say for me? Because I would run to the ends of the earth to save the boys from destroying themselves. They've already put too much of their own blood to rest in the disgusting world we live in, and get nothing in return for their sacrifice. All that's been ever given to a Winchester was more pain and more loss; nothing has remained constant in this spiraling world of theirs.

Bobby and I try to stay the same, remain in a place where we can always help, but for me it's harder with my line of work. Time away from the team means unanswered questions, which in return turns into suspicion of my life after work. And I know that assumption is sticking needles into my skin and veins and lying unconscious for hours on end, but I don't like that either. I need my team to trust me, so when I do _have to_ tell them they'll take it like Morgan. Like Derek.

I want nothing more than to sit back on the times I've had with the team, the likelihood of me surviving this night is small but I can't seem to do it. It hurts when I think of them as far away and never coming back. They were my way out and into the realm of _normal_ or _reasonable_; away from the darkness that has ruled my life.

Why hadn't my father taken me out when he had the chance? My mother was mentally ill and had no reason to have me, no sane person would keep me with a madman; even if said person was their wife. The unstable shouldn't be near children, so why did I have to grow up in such an environment?

Was this the reason that Castiel was talking about? Did God plan this divine master plot to keep everyone from falling to their knees? It takes the lives of four humans and the race of angels to right his own sins? I don't want this divine gratitude that I've apparently been getting, because it has only been giving me trouble.

I can remember my first hunt like it was yesterday, those images never go out of your head for your life. Being helpless and inexperienced; that was the thrill of the job and what really keeps you going. Every time you're facing something new that's the feeling that you get, and that's why I've been doing on the side. I save people every day with my day job, and as much as the hero-factor does play a part in hunting; that job is much more than the outside packaging.

The BAU did have its hardships, mainly in the beginning when I couldn't trust them as far as I could possibly throw them. Sure, they were nice people but they couldn't handle a secret like mine.

I remember the first time I broke into JJ's office; almost got caught sneaking in there and looking through the case files. Picking the lock, entering in the utmost silence, even the secretive rummage through the files. She unlocked her door while I was in the middle of an important one, a paranormal case among the normal ones. I managed the close the file and stand up along with another one, hiding the fact that I was in there to snoop. She just smiled ask me how I got in there, why I was there without an excusing tone. I manifested the lie quickly enough. Seeing a case that we hadn't done before I looked through it and figured it was one of the possibilities as a case, I quickly handed it to her and ran out the door before she could stop me. She did, asking how I got in. I 'reminded' her that she forgot to lock the door the night before and it was already open.

_That was how the rumour of how I had a crush on JJ began._

Gideon was the only one that actually thought I was taking too much onto my plate. How he knew is beyond me, but his eyes always saw straight through me no matter what I did. When no one realized how tired I was he was the one who told me to take a rest; to sleep more at home and to actually take a vacation. His father-like tendencies were the thing I loved the most about him. He was my father figure that I always needed and when he abandoned me my life shattered; even John and Bobby weren't able to fill the void that appeared after William Reid walked out that door.

_The heartbreak of losing a father twice isn't fun._

Even Hotchner had my back and memory when we were on _that_ case. Tobias Henkel the most deranged man we have ever face believed he was an archangel, his own father and himself. Now if he was just pretending to be Raphael then I would have believed him, but I also knew that angels don't kill without a reason from God. Tobias thought that the team were the seven angels of death from the bible and wanted me to kill one of them, since I 'served' him. I couldn't do it, not one of my friends. It was the worst possible thing to ask me, if I hadn't been on tape I would have found a way to break the bonds on the chair and beat the guy to death; but lanky bookworm Reid couldn't do that. So I have to think of something fast. Three shots went off and the bullet hadn't hit, I had reduced my odds of survival down low enough. So thinking quickly I spoke the worst words possible.

"I choose Aaron Hotchner. He's a classic narcissist, he thinks he's better than anyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4 "Let him not deceive himself in trust, in emptiness, vanity and falseness in futility. Ye shall be its recompenses."

I knew he would understand my message, my eidetic memory wouldn't allow me to forget the real chapter 23 verse 4. It was a clue to the whereabouts of where I am. Tobias didn't know of my brain capacity and the knowledge I had of the bible. And although an angel would he wasn't an angel, only the figment of Tobias' imagination to help cope with killing his father.

_He always put the team; everyone in it, above himself._

I remember the aftermath of that day, the Dilaudid taking a huge impact on my life. I found any secluded corner just to get a fix, a true blooded drug addict. I'm sure everyone knew that I was using something after the case, but no one wanted to separate the team up. At the time I was surprised that Prentiss was included in this no one, but she even one up me on that account. Always she had my back, pushing me when I was being an idiot. Calling me out on acting different; even though we've only knew each other for three months. I knew exactly what she meant by, that along with the conversation with Ethan got me back on the right track; never do I want to leave the BAU. Only if I have to.

_She turned me away from a life of a different kind of darkness with her huge heart._

We were working a case in Atlanta when it happened. I was explaining the different writing patterns of the unsubs in question, laughing at my own joke in the process. As I turned I heard Rossi talking with the detective of the case; I believe he was asking where they 'found' me. It was Rossi's wit and humour that had me laughing on the inside, "He was left in a basket on the steps of the FBI." There was no recollection that he knew I overheard him, as I kept going on with my observations. But that humour was what keeps the days bright and fun to be around; even if it involves murder and death.

_He always was able to put a smile on my face._

I've never met anyone that was close to the character that Garcia is; she's the only definition of one of a kind. She's the most loyal person that I know, even when everyone has lost hope she manages to find the goodness in the things around her. Covering her fortress of solitude with the child-like objects to keep her innocence intact; something I would never take away. And even through the deception and lies of some of my real intentions; which could be seen through if she really wanted to try, she still helps me out in the worst of times. When everyone else was on my back about acting weird she was the only one who wouldn't go through with spying on me, sure they all had their reasons but they don't have the right. I'm not doing anything wrong. She even forgave Mor-

_She's the most forgiving and loyal person I know._

Even the other side of my life has the up sides. We are crazy and live our lives to the fullest; mainly due to the fact that we might not get a tomorrow no matter how hard we fight. Dangerous jobs have a dangerous prices to them. Bobby has the best home to sit back and relax when the worst is spiraling around you; whether the problem is supernatural or not. His advice is the best around, whenever I need it. Which is high school and half of my time in college life, child prodigies even have questions that can't or shouldn't be answered by a textbook. Bobby stood in the shoes of my father and gave me the advice that I always needed; how to pick up girls and the occasional man was well as the birds and the bees talk being the few that will be burned into my mind for the rest of eternity, no matter how hard I try to get rid of it.

_Wherever I needed the man I could count on him, always and forever._

Even the dead need to be remembered for their good times on this earth; although this man and very few I feel blessed that I was there for one of them. John was always the hard-ass in front of boys, mostly in front of Bobby if his stories have anything to say about it but he was a gentle soul. I remember the hunt that he saved my life from the vampire at the large. I was young, about twelve when it occurred; a couple of weeks after my first day in high school and my mother decides that we need to go on a hunt. It didn't really matter, since I was already ahead on my studies so I went regardless. But during the hunt my mother started having an episode, and I couldn't tend to her and fight off the vampire. I gave it a good hit and ran, trying to get it away from my mother. Succeeding extremely well I realized that I didn't think my plan through; I had forgotten to grab a weapon that I could use to defend myself and kill the vampire. He swooped in from now where and finished off the hunt before coming up to me with a soft, warm smile. His eyes were light and teeth sparkled in the light as he made sure I was alright; a complete opposite to how the boys talk about him. Though when fifteen year old Dean rounded the corner his eyes harden and only the hard cold tone reach his lips, Dean explained he left my mother because he had no idea what was going on and needed help. I rushed over and helped her through her latest part of her episode.

_The man's soft side played through my head through the darkest of times._

And the brain side of me always got lonely, it's hard to find someone who's as intellectually capable to keep up with my pace as me. For this reason Sam's presence is a great time; known as the second brain of the 'family' that we created. He's the one who researches cases that they cannot understand so when I talk to him, it's like talking to Ethan in brainpower. It's thrilling to be able to use my full brain and not feel like I'm the only one understanding the conversation. It sucks being in the BAU all the time when I have to 'dumb-the-conversational-words-down' and talk in smaller words. Sam made me the person I am today, headstrong and loyal to the tee; him wanting out of the hunting business allowed me to see that I wasn't doomed to live a life like them, I didn't have to go along with my mother's strange family traditions. I can find evil of another kind and still remain on good terms with my friends; not that I left completely, no one could. He realized my dream to become a profiler and put my big brain out for good use.

_Sam Winchester made me the person who would never betray a promise._

Well the elder always acted like my own older brother, protective and everything a guy could want in a high school full of kids at least five years older than him. Dean always protected him from the pack of them while they were there; all the teasing I got in the first four months of school disappeared as soon as he stood up for me. The cool and new Dean Winchester was not to be trifled with, and with him at my side it stayed that way. The school may have never thought I was cool but my 'cousin' laid it down that he would come back and rip out the teeth of the people who bothered me. Even beyond the line of duty he manages to save the day and help the people around him, he's the man I always inspired to be. Loyal and honest; and always giving his all, even when the situation seems grim.

_Dean Winchester showed me who I wanted to be through his big heart._

And through everything that has happened through the BAU only one person remained constant, always there and never moving. Maybe that's why I considered him my greatest friend among the team, due to the fun and games that we play and the teasing that he ensues. Sure it wasn't always fun and games but when the team became what it was now I found that the man was the closest person to me. Morgan always trusted me, even in the worst possible conditions and if I had an idea went along with it even if it seemed suicidal. He never backed away from me, even saying that he'll only worry about me when I'm running around at night mumbling to myself.

He's been the most compassionate person I've ever met, always believing in me and worrying about me when no one else seemed to care. When I was infected with anthrax he didn't want to leave my side; if it wasn't due to the fact I was going to be nude and scrubbed down I doubt he would have.

Sometimes I think about those random nights at his house, me trying to watch Star Trek and Dr. Who is peace on his comfy couch while he laughed and tried to get my attention. That flutter I felt when he usually rolled me over and pinned me down, speaking low so it was hard to hear him at a distance. I always denied, but when Famine's affects were still riling me up I noticed Derek's slight movements keeping me from doing the usual things. My body wanted to react in ways that I didn't want to, it was hungry for something I wasn't willing to give up. Sure I could jump on a demon and drain them dry, but whatever I wanted with Derek was completely off-limits. How ironic, but I understood why.

_I've always wanted him, even if my brain didn't want to break that barrier._

_And if I get back, that's the first thing I was going to do. Tell him how I actually feel and hope that he feels the same, prays that he does._

I kept driving through the highway reaching the cemetery and stopping my car, there was absolutely no noise. Thinking I came to the wrong cemetery I got out of the car, or maybe I was here extremely early?

"Hey Assbutt!" destroyed the silence as a whoosh of fire was send through the air. I got in line of sight to see a man getting hit by a Molotov and disappearing into the flames.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm finally done with chapter. Sorry that this took so long, but a couple of the character's pieces were either hard to write or come up with an idea. Biggest problems being John and Dean, but as soon as I got those guys done it was smooth sailing. I'll try to update the next chapter as quickly as possible, there's only one arc left in this story before it's over and this one is coming to a close. Can Spencer save the world and his family in the process? And yes, I had to put the Assbutt thing in there. I like that line :D


	14. The End

**The End**

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" The tall giant spoke condescendingly to the smaller angel. Sam's stare growing intense like a cold flame towards the trench coated man.

The man's face contorted. "Uh... no." The emotion waved off Cas, not convincing the other of the treachery. No one should use the Winchester logic when facing an angry angel, hell it barely worked on regular people for Christ sake!

I couldn't understand the panic and fear that were running through my veins at this given time. Sam was going off the deep end, and if my guess is right; being possessed by Satan himself. They couldn't use the rings? Or were they ineffective? I needed to know these simple things for myself to function, but I've been out casted to the sidelines where nothing else matters but my brain.

I just hope that I can keep that by the end of everything.

Sam raised his fingers as he spoke with the other angel in the cemetery. "No one dicks with Michael but me." Snapping them quickly and efficiently, Castiel exploded at the noise. I jumped from my spot but my legs wouldn't move another step, knees were locked and slightly giving away.

My friend and companion was dead from a snap. An angel no less, which begs to differ what Lucifer could do to us humans if he wanted to.

My ears rung as I tried and slow down my breathing and heart rate, closing my eyes I imagined my happy place. The bed in the morning with Derek hugging my from behind as I read one of many books, Derek nuzzling my neck in his sleep and pulling toward him so my back is pressed hard against his stomach; morning bliss present in the air. Opening my eyes as the ringing stopped, I heard a loud crash.

Adjusting my eyes I looked over to see Dean getting smashed into his car, the window shattered at the impact driving Bobby into action. The shot never missed a kill zone but the angel's powers wouldn't let the bullet sink below the skin. Sam's body turned, Lucifer's face away from my vision but the shoulders showed it all. Bobby kept shooting, trying to prevent the angel from coming any closer but only a flick of the wrist and Bobby's head snapped one direction before his body hit the ground.

I muffled my own scream before hearing the broken crack of Dean's. I fell to the ground ashamed that I couldn't do anything, though this isn't what Castiel wanted me to do.

Defenseless against the angel before me I realized that Dean was the one who I needed to pick up the pieces of. Knowing the brothers they made a pact of normalcy after this was over, all either of them wanted was a family away from the fighting. Someone to keep them human. And even with everything that they have done for this world all they get is this.

The beat down of their lives.

Lucifer kept hitting Dean, blood oozing and face swelling. I could hear a whimper coming out the elder brother, though the words were incoherent I knew Dean was trying to get through to his brother. The gleam in his eyes from the sun showed hope, a little hope that something good will come out of it.

Suddenly Sam's body went rigid, as well as Dean's demeanor; which slightly relaxed in Lucifer's grip. Something had happened in the distance, but the men did not move closer and were still out of ear shot.

And my legs still couldn't move.

Then suddenly I didn't have to, the giant let go of his elder brother; surprising both of us. Dean smashed once again into the Impala, the man's own baby.

I overheard a gentle whisper coming in Sam's voice, soft and loving towards the elder brother. "Its okay, Dean. It's going to be okay. I've got him." Moving into his pocket, Sam flung something into the ground; a giant hole being placed in the cemetery ground, tombstone and all. "Bvtmon tabges babalon." Being muttered along with the trembles. The boys just look at each other as the hole grew, Sam's chest rising quickly and deeply.

The other man who was set on fire emerged from the shadows, moving closer and closer to Sam. "Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"

Sam's eyes gleamed with hope, voice filled with emotion. "You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"

Sam's only answer was to open his arms wide for a hug, eyes closing as he fell backward. The other man; Michael I'm presuming moved and tried to grab the taller brother. Sam only closed his arms around him and fell into the hole.

A bright light ensued as the men reached below ground level, and nothing remained. Like nothing even happened either, the only thing that showed the battle ensued was the swollen bloody man I called my brother. Said man just slumped against his car, eyes closed and pained.

Finally finding my legs I walked over to the small piece of a man I used to know. Everything he did for me without asking anything in return. Running with everything I got I looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm here for you Dean."

* * *

Cas rode with Bobby and Dean in the Impala, she wasn't badly damaged and with angel magic the outer exterior looked just like new. Dean looked dead as he got into the driver's seat as I brought Bobby into the back seat to lie down. Even after Castiel healed him he remained unconscious.

I followed them in my own car, mind drifting to what exactly happened. Did Sam die? Where did he go? No one would answer my questions, but I could infer from the body language Dean that he wasn't coming back.

We reached Bobby's house, pulling in as quietly as ever. Cas had left, leaving to me to what I had promised about a month ago. To pick up the missing pieces of Dean Winchester, because Bobby may be capable of this as well but I had a feeling Dean had something in mind.

After bringing Bobby to his bed I made us some dinner in the dust-filled kitchen, after going to the store and buying real food. Dean smiled at the food and dug into without a thought; though I could tell that his face was strained. He didn't want himself to be happy without Sam.

"Dean, how you are you feeling?"

"Are you profiling me right now Spencer?" was his immediate response before sighing. "Because after everything that's happening I don't want you rummaging in my head."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't need to profile you to know what's going on in your head. You're blaming yourself over everything that's happened. To what extend? That's the question I'm trying to figure out, then how to help you get over it." I placed my hand on his arm, locking eyes with him. "I have two weeks to help you get back on your feet to do whatever you want."

"I promised Sam that if he died and I lived that I'd go see Lisa and Ben and have a life." His voice cracked, like the idea was pleasant but he wanted to do something else.

"I'm not convinced that's what you want to do. Settling down yeah; it's every hunter's dream, but not with Lisa and Ben." I walked over to the stove and grabbed more spaghetti from the pot. "I know that Sam convinced you but what else do you want to do."

"I want to get my brother back."

I sighed before sitting down beside him. "I do too, but we both know that Sam wouldn't want us to reopen that cage just to save him." I paused to let it sink in before continuing. "So I'm going to reiterate that question Dean; what do want to do besides hunt?"

He whipped his head at me, a knowing glance piercing his eyes. _Don't go there._ They spoke instead of Dean's breaking voice. "I have nothing left besides Lisa and Ben."

"What about Castiel?"

He gazed soften a touch before looking away, ashamed of the name hanging in the air. "We both know it can't work. He has to go back to Heaven and take his punishment, I'll probably never see him again."

"But what if you do?" I placed my shoulder on hand, squeezing it gently. "What would you do then?"

He smiled, "I have no idea Spencer, but I'm going to keep my promise to Sam. I have to take responsibility for Ben too, I hated how my dad treated me and I'm doing to the same to him." He shook his head. "It's not fair."

"So go be a dad, and I'll visit as much as possible." I smiled and grabbed the laptop. "And I can do something more for you too. You might end up on the FBI wanted list again if you go flipping around Dean Winchester as your name. So I'll hack into the government and create an identity almost identical to yours as Dean Campbell."

Dean pulled me into a hug. It was filled with such pride and emotion that tears began to sprout from my eyes. I wiped them away before giving Dean a proper hug. This was all the thanks I needed.

"It'll take time to get the birth certificate forged. I'll have to pull some strings in the CIA, but I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"What are we going to do for a week?" Dean sounded like a three year old lost, like a kicked puppy.

Smiling I started typing away on my laptop. "How about one last hunt Dean, so you can leave it all behind." Searching up the local paper I turned the screen to Dean. "There's a number of mysterious disappearances in the area, a couple of the victims were found without any blood."

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't want to hunt. I'll just wait for Bobby to wake up and head down to Lisa's." His eyes were hollow and dull. "Come see me when you've got those documents."

I nodded and said my goodbyes, heading down to Iowa."

* * *

I had found a copy of the latest manuscript of Chuck's books titling 'The Swan Song' reading through it, the rest of the puzzle of that day began to come clear. The looks and the broken voices shed some light on the world around me; the real reason Sam sacrificed himself.

The ending is what bothered me though, the narrative became personal to Chuck himself. Completely breaking the fourth wall inside of the book.

"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice.

There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important _object_ - in pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.

And here's where it ends."

Even though the background to the places they've been to are completely unnecessary it seems relevant to the whole story, every place is picked for a reason; or in this case object. Not that I would call Dean's love child an object; he'd kill me in his sleep.

"The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive."

Even more was the last pieces to the puzzle about the boys.

"In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day - sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls but they were never, in fact, homeless."

And that spoke wonders, they wanted to do the right thing the right way; but something whether it was time, money or even luxury but they always had each other. Remembering the time Garcia was talking to me about these books, that line that made me want to cry. They were homeless in every sense expect the tone of family; _the home is where the heart is_.

"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.

This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise."

So Dean keeps his promise to me and Sam, not to kill himself or go on a suicide hunt and despite lying to me about not wanting to go on one last hunt he still keeps going through the motions. He got his white picket fence and sure he might not have his brother by his side; he's got everyone else to pull out of the darkness. Me, Cas, Bobby, Lisa and Ben.

"So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. [Flashbacks play.] Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?"

* * *

I had called Hotch two days ago telling him what had happened. I didn't make it time to change the outcome and one of my cousins had died in the process. I was going to take some more time off until the grief washed away, but in reality I was helping Bobby stay away from the bottle. Getting Dean to be able to push that doorbell and keeping the unit solid as the youngest Winchester left our world.

I didn't find it fair that I was the only that didn't have a chance to grieve, but when I get back to Quantico Derek would set me down just to cry. Say the smallest things that mean absolutely nothing to him but the world to me.

I had a release button at my disposal.

These men didn't have time to wallow away in pain.

About a week to the day I got a strange phone call from a blocked number, and without Garcia to track I was left alone to struggle on the line. Though conversation came easier than expected.

"**Spencer, I need some help."**

**XXX**

**A/N: **Squee! Another chapter done and the final arc is in process. One last problem left for these boys, romantic and heroic. How will our Doctor cope?

Also all the quotes come from the transcript on the Supernatural Wiki


End file.
